


Hamilton: A Gallifreyan Fanfic

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical AU, Master & Reinette shenanigans, Minor Character Death, No sister drama, Romance, a lil bit of smut, because I love my babies, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: John Alexander Hamilton grew up poor, but the coming Revolution against King Davros and the Daleks is his chance to make something of himself. The Tyler Sisters grew up fortunate and loved. Harold Saxon Burr is a man who has everything, and yet nothing at all. Little do they all know how their lives will change when they cross paths in New York in the colony of North Gallifrey.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the show! I’ve been working on this intermittently. I’ve got most of the next few chapters written, but they need serious editing, so I can’t promise regular updates. And then there’s the matter of writing more chapters, lol. It’s a massive amount of work. 
> 
> Not everything will be in accordance with actual Hamilton’s and musical Hamilton’s timeline. Recognizable dialogue is from Doctor Who, and I fudged with the lyrics of the musical where it inspired iconic scenes.
> 
> At any rate, enjoy! Unbeta’d, so please forgive any mistakes.

Jonathan Alexander Hamilton grew up poor. He never knew his father. All he did know was that he and his mother had been abandoned to fend for themselves.

An old family friend, a retired General Wilfred Mott, heard of his mother’s plight and invited her to take a small apartment of his in exchange for her housekeeping services. So she and her son left Skaro for the outpost on the island of Arcadia, not far from the southern colony of Gallifrey, in the hopes that they could begin a new life.

John grew up confused as to why he should be doomed to live in poverty because of the carelessness of his father. The other children on the outpost refused to play with him because he was a bastard, mostly at the direction of their parents, so he became resentful. His mother often scolded him for his tendency to make rude statements towards the other lads and their parents, even though he was mostly angry on her behalf at how she was rejected by those not much better off than herself.

Old man Wilf was kind to John. He saw that the boy had difficulty making friends, so he provided him with texts from the old philosophers, such as Rassilon, Omega, Apeiron, Pandak, Eutenoyar, and an anonymous writer known as The Other, and many others. He also read tales of adventures and the great playwrights. The authors and characters all became John’s friends. He consumed each work, often staying up well past his bedtime to savor each word on the page.

John, inspired by the great authors, took to writing, often proudly showing his work to Wilf. He was astounded at the lad’s propensity to wield a pen. “You’ve got such a mind, young man. Keep writing. One day people will clamor to read your work. I’ll bet my pension on it,” he’d say.

When he was thirteen, the outpost was riddled with yellow fever. He and his mother fell ill. She didn’t make it. John somehow survived. He threw himself at his intellectual development to cope.

Wilfred, knowing the young man was out of any prospects or hope for respectability now, employed him as a clerk in the port. John proved himself to be more than capable of management, finding ways to run the trades more efficiently. He helped bolster the economy of the community. Everyone recognized his work ethic and came to trust him, no longer looking down on him as the bastard orphan.

And then, at fourteen, the hurricane came. The port was devastated, and all of John’s work was smashed at sea.

He was devastated, but he didn’t let it hold him back. He wrote the most heartrending letter and sent it to a newspaper in New York. The letter brought in investments and money and development. The port town thrived once again.

He heard whispers of discontent in Gallifrey, overheard conversations of Dalek soldiers about a coming revolution. They scoffed at the idea of the colony rebelling against King Davros, but he’d also heard that Davros was a tyrant. The rebellion was justified.

He found it hopeful. If there was a revolution, maybe this would be his chance to prove himself. He started reading the treatises of Gallifreyan authors, even the Declaration of Independence, written by a woman, Romana Jefferson. The colonists were calling for abolishing the notion of a divine ruler and shedding themselves of tyranny, of creating a new nation with the direction provided by its citizens. The people would all be equal. The people would have a say.

He would be equal by virtue of his merit, rather than his pedigree. All of a sudden, the port seemed too small for him.

Wilf knew it. He saw it in John’s eyes every time they sat together for dinner. He went around the port and collected enough for John to leave for the great city of New York, and a little extra so he could survive when he’d arrive.

John cried as Wilf handed him the envelope and hugged him. “I would have been proud, if you’d have been my father.”

“Go, John. Go make a life for yourself. We’re all rooting for you. There’s a letter in there telling you where to go and who to find. I’ve written to someone at the Academy to let them know you’re on your way. You’ll also find some references for whomever you might meet.”

And at nineteen, John left the port town on the island of Arcadia. He briefly glanced at the harbor as the ship set sail and never looked back when they hit the open sea.

\--

The Tyler sisters grew up fortunate and loved. Pete and Jackie’s three darling daughters, Donna, Rose, and Martha, who was adopted, were encouraged to think for themselves. Jackie had insisted, and Pete adored his wife beyond measure, so he had no objections. Being that Pete was a Duke and a Colonel in the army of Skaro, he’d had an enormous fortune upon leaving his old land for the new colony.

Donna had a wit like no other. She was sharp and determined. And she needed to be, for whomever she married would receive the Tyler’s highly successful estate, which consisted of the grand Torchwood House and all the tenants who managed the land. Donna could read people better than anyone, and often voiced her thoughts without any hesitation. As she blossomed into a young woman and the suitors started pouring in, she sniffed out the fortune hunters and refused them immediately. She was only interested in marrying for love.

Rose was equally sharp and capable of reading others in a much less outward manner than Donna. She preferred to keep to herself anyway, spending her free time in the arts and humanities. She loved reading classic literature and she was skilled at the pianoforte. She enjoyed needlework, sketching, and painting, seeking out the beauty in the world and in people to put down on paper or cloth. Pete and Jackie never forced the girls to take up feminine activities, but Rose found that she liked them all the same.

Martha was inclined to medical studies. She wanted to help people more than anything, so she aimed to become a nurse in the hopes that she could one day be a doctor, if women were afforded such a chance in her lifetime. She had a big smile and a big heart, and the older sisters had embraced her immediately.

Pete and Jackie hadn’t expected a fourth child, being that Donna was eighteen and Rose was fifteen when Tony came along. They all worried for Jackie’s health, but Pete could afford the best medical care, and Jackie gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Anthony Peter Tyler.

Donna, if she were honest with herself, was relieved that the pressure would be off of her to find a husband for the purposes of the estate. Any suitors would now call on her because they were genuinely interested in her company, rather than her money. She seemed to find an unlikely match in Lance Bennett, but she was happy with him, and that was all that mattered to the family.

And with Donna engaged, suitors were free to pursue Rose. That’s when James Stone, the richest and handsomest young man in the county came to call for her.

\--

Harold Saxon Burr was a man who had everything, and yet nothing at all.

He was loved and provided for, for sure, but his parents died when he was only two. He and his older sister were left in the care of his grandparents, who also died before Harold was five. They were left in the care of his uncle, who was cold in his regard for the two children. His sister was his only ally.

Being that his father had been the founding President of the Royal Academy in New York, and that he’d bequeathed part of his vast estate to the university with a contingency, he was admitted at the age of thirteen, his uncle only glad to be rid of the burden. He was incredibly clever and completed his degree within two years, in accordance with his parents’ wishes. Upon his twenty-first birthday, after working towards and achieving his own law practice, he was granted a lectureship, also at the request of his father. Several of the faculty resented him for being given his position, rather than earning it, and he wasn’t welcome in certain circles on campus.

His sister left his company after she married, traveling with her husband back to Skaro, which was to be expected, but it didn’t hurt him any less. Especially since she was leaving him to live in the land of the Tyrant. Harold wanted freedom as much as anyone else, so he couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. He tried to understand as best he could. Their uncle wasn’t any kinder to her, and they both knew this was the best chance she’d have to get away from the man.

He was lonely and miserable. Little did he know, his misery would only grow when a certain young upstart arrived in town.


	2. 1: Harold Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Harold Burr, Captain Jack (the Marquis de Lafayette), and Mickey Laurens. The Tyler sisters also meet Jack and Mickey. Jack and Donna make plans.

Harold Burr glanced up from his desk at the sound of a knock on the open door of his office.

A lanky young man stood before him. “Pardon me, but are you Harold Burr, sir?”

“Well, that would depend on who’s asking.”

“Oh, yes, sir.” He chuckled. He walked to the desk and held out his hand, which was received. “I’m Alexander Hamilton. Well, John Alexander Hamilton, but I usually reserve John for more informal situations. Alexander sounds more formal to me. That’s the name I plan to publish under–”

“What do you need, Alexander?”

“Right, sorry. May I?” He pointed at a chair.

Harold nodded. “Of course. I must admit, though, you’re making me a little nervous.”

“Am I? Sorry! It’s just… I was directed to your office. I’m seeking an accelerated degree in law here at the Academy, and I was told to look for you. Of course, that was after I punched the man. He said he was a friend of yours, handles the money?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You… punched the bursar?”

“Yes! I told him I wanted to graduate as soon as possible, maybe in two years like you, and be a part of the Revolution. Then he looked at me like I was stupid, which I’m not. I’m quite brilliant, so I didn’t fancy being insulted. So, how did you do it, graduate as quickly as you did?”

Harold’s eyes went wide and he leaned back in his chair. _He must have sent him over here as a joke._ He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “My parents wished for it before they died. That’s also how I received my position here at the Academy.”

John sat a little taller and grinned. “So you’re an orphan? I’m an orphan, too. Isn’t the Revolution exciting? It gives men like you and me the opportunity to prove our worth. Soon, we’ll all be equal regardless of our history or family standing. We can make a name for ourselves–”

“So you’d like to join the School of Law?”

“Yes. That’s why I’m here to speak to you. I have a reference, if you’d like to read it?”

“Of course. Would be nice to hear someone else’s opinion of you.” Anything to get him to shut up.

John eagerly fetched one of Wilf’s letters from his satchel and placed it in Harold’s waiting hand.

“If you’ll just give me a moment while I look over this.”

“Yes, sir. I can do that.”

Harold drew in a breath, hoping to the deities the young man calmed down before he sat in any of his courses. He unfolded the letter and scanned it.

John was impressive, no doubt about that, and Harold took the moment of silence to sympathize with his orphan status. He was simply a kid, wanting to distinguish himself in spite of his circumstances. What poor man didn’t want that for himself?

The man who’d written the letter… General Wilfred Mott, he noted, spoke highly of his drive and his ability to create solutions to any obstacle that faced him.

Harold set the letter on his desk and studied the man in the chair across from him. A bit annoying at the moment, but that could be tamed. All he needed was someone to see his potential and take him under his wing, a little guidance to set him in the right direction. And, if John went on to be successful, it would certainly not tarnish his own reputation.

Harold stood and offered his hand. “You certainly seem a good candidate for the program. I think we can work something out for you. We have several scholarships available.”

John’s eyes lit up and he enthusiastically shook his hand. “Oh, thank you, Mr. Burr. Thank you. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure you won’t. Listen, why don’t we go for a drink? My treat.”

“That would be lovely.”

“Come on. It’s a short walk to the pub round the corner, since I’m on the edge of campus. Samuel Adams is the publican, brews his own. It’s great.”

“Sounds like it.”

“And I have some spare copies of the texts you’ll need.”

“Really? That’s very kind of you!”

“My pleasure. I’ll speak to the bursar tomorrow.”

“Oh. Better you than me, I suppose.”

“Well, yes, punching him was probably not a good way to make an impression. While we’re talking about that, might as well start your training now, since I’ll be one of your professors in the advanced courses. Can I offer you some advice?”

“I’m all ears.”

“Talk less.”

John’s enthusiasm drained from his face. “What?”

“Smile more. Don’t let anybody know what you’re for or against.”

He furrowed his brows. “Surely you don’t mean that.”

Harold opened the door to the pub and motioned for him to enter. “Listen, if you want to get ahead, and clearly you do, you need to remember this. Fools who run their mouths oft wind up dead these days.”

Laughter rang out from inside as they approached the building.

John stepped inside the establishment to see from where it came, grateful for the momentary distraction from his feelings of betrayal. He’d not been expecting advice like that from such a distinguished man. Wasn’t it better to be honest and open about one’s beliefs? One would know straight away who was an ally or foe.

As he glanced around, he noticed two soldiers at one of the tables, and one of them was telling a story.

“And there he was, six feet tall with these big ugly teeth, and he’s not happy. And we’re standing there, fifteen of us, naked.”

“Naked?” the other man asked.

“And I’m like, ‘Oh, no, no, it’s got nothing to do with me.’ And then he roars, and we are running. Oh, my _god,_ we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and say–”

“I knew we should’ve turned left!”

“Hey, that’s my line!”

The two men laughed and tapped their steins together before taking big swigs.

Harold leaned over to John. “Like I mentioned…”

He lightly shrugged and walked over to their table. They seemed a lot more fun than Harold.

Harold sighed. “Oh, boy, better keep him out of trouble.” He went to the bar to ask for two pints.

“Who’s this, then?” the man with blue eyes, the one who’d been telling the story, asked him.

“Alexander Hamilton. Well, John Alexander. Just John, then. Yeah, call me John.” He held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, John. Name’s Captain Jack Harkness, otherwise known as the Marquis de Lafayette.”

“Oh, you’re French? Lafayette, that’d be the… Boeshane Province, correct?”

“Correct indeed! Sharp man. Hamilton. Haven’t heard that name before.”

“I’m not from here. I just landed this morning in New York Harbor. And who’re you?” He turned his attention to the other man.

“Mickey Laurens. I’m a tailor’s apprentice and an abolitionist.”

“So you’re against the Thal trade?”

“Absolutely. It’s hypocritical of us to be fighting for freedom and enslaving another race of people.”

The light returned to John’s eyes and he smiled.

Mickey smirked. “So you’re against it as well?”

“Yes, I am!”

“I’d say cheers, mate, but you don’t have a glass. Can I get you a pint since you’re fresh off the boat?”

“I’ve already taken care of it,” Harold interrupted.

“Well, if it isn’t the prodigy of the Academy, Harold Burr.”

“Marquis,” he nodded.

“Go ahead, give us some wisdom, Professor,” Mickey said.

“It’s all well and good for you to take a stand, but if we had a spitting contest and I were sitting, let’s see where you’d land.”

“Ooo!” Jack called out.

Mickey laughed. “Well, the Revolution's coming. What are you waiting for, mate?”

John had had quite enough of Burr’s ‘remaining silent’ bullshit. That’s not why he wanted to go to the Academy, to sit quietly, to protect himself for the rest of his life. Where was Burr’s passion? These other men seemed to get it. “What do you stand for, Burr, if nothing?”

Harold had lifted his pint to take a drink, but he froze and looked at John. “What do you mean?” He set his pint back on the table.

“The time is coming when we’ll need great men to stand and fight for freedom, men who are willing to stand up against tyrants and those who would oppress. Where will you be when that time comes?”

He tilted his head. “Are you calling me a coward, Hamilton?”

“Is that what you are? I wouldn’t know, because you haven’t been very clear about your stance on anything yet. We were just talking about the Thal trade. What is your opinion on that?”

“My opinion doesn’t matter. It’s a very complicated issue on both sides of the table, and I’m one man. I could hardly do anything about it myself.”

“Are you against it or for it? That is not a complicated answer.”

“I didn’t say I was for it. Listen, you’re young, John. You’re excited, just arrived, but you’ll learn. You’ll see my way in time.”He stood. “You can have my pint. These men have seen you sober, and I expect they’re wondering what you’re like after you’ve had a few, especially the Captain. Go on, make some friends. It’ll help you adjust to the new landscape. Clearly, you have the talent and mind for law school, and I can see where my company won’t enhance the atmosphere. Classes start next Monday. Don’t be late.” He patted John on the shoulder.

“Right. Thank you, sir.” His cheeks flushed.

“Gentlemen.” Harold brought his fingers to his forehead in a salute and he turned to leave.

John closed his eyes and tugged on his ear. “Oh, god. Sorry. Sometimes I’m quite rude.”

Mickey whistled. “No, John, that was amazing.”

“You just schooled the Dean of the School of Law at the Academy. That is no small feat,” Jack added.

He opened his eyes to see them watching him with wide eyes.

“We gotta get you in front of a crowd, boss.” Mickey held out his fist.

John looked at it, brows furrowed.

“Fistbump? You don’t… blimey, you’re really new, aren’t you?” Mickey laughed and directed his fist towards Jack, who completed the motion.

“Go on, try it,” Jack encouraged. “It’s a pretty satisfying feeling, giving the good ol’ fistbump every now and then.”

Mickey held out his fist again.

John bumped his fist on Mickey’s, the corner of his lips turning up. “Did I do that correctly?”

“Sure did. Let’s toast to that.” He held up his pint, and the other two men tapped glasses and laughed.

“Sorry. I didn’t have many friends where I’m from.”

“You’ve got some friends now,” Jack said. “Hey, let’s toast to that! New friends.”

They laughed as they took another drink.

“So, that crowd thing you mentioned. You think I could be a speaker? You think there’s room for me here to do that?”

“Sure you can! Clearly you have an effect on people,” Jack offered.

“Well.” Mickey grinned. “When Jack says effect, he means something else entirely.”

Jack laughed and winked at John.

“Oh.” John laughed lightly and blushed as he realized what Mickey meant. “I’m flattered, really, thanks.”

Jack tapped the table. “No, John, really, you command respect when you speak. Listen, every weekend, a bunch of students gather out in the commons. Sometimes a few of them will get up to make speeches and debate. It’s become such a spectacle that people come from all around the county. Lots of people there. You should try it sometime.”

“Will you both come, then?”

“Yeah, I wager we can make an appearance.”

“I think we ought to toast to that, yeah?” John held up his pint.

Jack grinned. “That’s the spirit, John. I think this is the start of some beautiful friendships.”

–

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to go be here?” Martha asked as they stepped out of the carriage, assisted by Donna’s fiancé, Lance.

“If you don’t want to go, you can stay here at the carriage,” Donna answered, taking Lance’s hand next.

“Come on, Martha. It’s all very exciting, hearing the students give speeches,” Lance added.

Martha sighed. “It’s that… well, if we go to war, that means Father will have to go. I’m not sure I want that.”

James Stone offered nothing as he exited the carriage and offered his hand to Rose, who followed him.

She linked her arm in his. “Freedom is worth it, though, isn’t it? I know it would be hard to see him go, but he’s fighting for a cause.” She looked up at his solemn face. “Oh, what’s wrong now?”

“I don’t see why it’s important to be here at the Academy just to listen to a bunch of young know-it-alls spew hot air.”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport, James,” Donna said. She tugged on Lance’s arm. “Come on, Lance, Martha. Let’s go find a spot while they sort themselves out.”

Rose smiled as they started to walk slowly behind the group. “Yeah, it’s fun. I like listening to all the debate. And, besides, the students at the Academy are supposed to be our leaders someday. Don’t you think it’s important to know who to watch for? To be informed?”

“I hardly see why it’s important for you to know.”

“If we’re going to have a say in the future, it’s very important.”

“I do wish you’d put those ideas out of your head. You’re a lovely woman, but I’m sorry to say I don’t think you’ll have a seat at the table in our lifetime.”

“Didn’t stop Romana Jefferson, now did it? She’s a more powerful speaker than any of those men in the Council.”

“Yes, and she also doesn’t have a husband. What does that tell you?”

“That she enjoys her freedom,” Rose answered, irritated. She stopped. “She doesn’t need one. Why do any of us need one?”  _At this rate, I don’t think I need one either._

He scoffed. “Because it’s an important social construct and keeps with years of tradition.”

“Well, a revolution is coming. Maybe it’s time for a change. You know, you didn’t have to come with us today. You could have stayed at your estate.”

“Maybe I should have.”

She removed her arm from his and stepped back. “Then don’t come with us next time. Or at all. I don’t need you here with me.”

“That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me, would it? To not spend time with my fiancé? Perhaps if I’m staying at my estate, we could spend time together there instead of here at the Academy. At least it wouldn’t cause a row.”

“I’d prefer not to.”

“You don’t have a duty to your preferences.”

“And let me guess, my duty is to yours?”

“Considering I’m to be your husband, then yes. Honestly, Rose, did your mother not educate you in the proper ways of a wife? Why do you not seem to understand what every other woman in Gallifrey does?”

She seethed. “Oh, Jimmy, you just made a big mistake, insulting my mother like that.”

“Rose, can we please go somewhere else and discuss this? Surely we can come to some understanding?”

“No, thank you. I’d quite like to join my sisters, if you don’t mind.”

James forcefully grabbed her arm. “I don’t think you understand. We’re taking a walk.”

“I don’t think you understood her,” said another man, who yanked James away from Rose.

He turned in surprise and his top hat fell from his head. He looked in disgust at a man with blue eyes. “Excuse me, but who are you?”

“Captain Jack Harkness, and I don’t take kindly to men who threaten women. Who are you?”

“I am–”

“Obviously nobody if you can’t treat a lady well enough to earn her respect,” Mickey interjected.

“This is ridiculous. We’re leaving, now.” He tried to pull away from Jack’s grasp, but found that the Captain was stronger.

Rose stood a little taller. “I’m not going anywhere with you. It should be clear to you by now that we are poorly matched, and our engagement shouldn’t continue. I think you only wanted me because of my family and the advantage it would give you.”

“Clearly, you’re the better end of this deal, m’lady. No loss for you.” Jack smiled.

“Thank you.” Rose smiled in return. “I’m glad someone sees it that way.”

“On the contrary,” James interrupted. “If you break this engagement, it will be to your detriment. No suitor will want to go near you if you’ve rejected one of the youngest, wealthiest estate owners in Northern Gallifrey.”

She stepped up to him and glared. “S’like I said earlier, freedom is worth it, and it will certainly be if I don’t have to spend my time with men like _you.”_

Jack pulled on his elbow again so he could get in the man’s face. “Now get lost,” he growled and pushed him away.

James stared at Rose for a moment and walked away.

“Are you alright?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, m’fine. Obviously we weren’t in love. It was about time I told him to shove it. Thank you for your assistance. How can I repay you?”

“Watching you tell him off was repayment enough for us,” Jack replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, m’lady.” He smiled and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

She giggled. “Well, thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I need to find my sisters.”

“Can we walk you over?”

“No, I’m fine. I see them in that crowd. Thank you both again.” She waved before she turned to find her family.

Jack and Mickey shrugged before they headed over to the crowd themselves.

“Donna, Martha,” Rose acknowledged as she sat on the blanket. She picked up one of the little sandwiches they’d brought.

“Where’s James?” Marth asked.

“I told him to shove it.”

Her jaw dropped. “What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter anymore. I broke it off.”

Donna nodded in approval. “Finally. Saw that coming from a mile away.”

“And what were you doing over here then? I was closer than a mile.” Rose was irritated. She must have been mightily distracted for her not to have come to her rescue. Not that she needed rescuing, mind. If that Captain Jack and his friend hadn’t cut in, she would have punched James in the jaw or maybe kneed him in his nether regions.

“We were being entertained.”

“By what?”

Donna nodded towards the center of the gathered crowd. “I don’t know who he is. Never seen him before, but he sure is brilliant.”

Rose glanced at the man in question. Tall, lanky frame underneath a frock coat. His face was sharply angled, but handsome, and his hair was a gorgeous chestnut brown.

“And he’s hilarious!” Martha cut in. “He’s completely giving the what for to this nutter over there who thinks we should stay subject to the King.”

Rose thought he was attractive, yes, but the more she listened to him, the more she was impressed by his passion, by the fire in his eyes and his voice and his posture. “Nice to see that all men aren’t like Jimmy,” she offered softly after a few minutes.

Donna looked at her. “So you really broke it off with him?”

“Yes. We won’t be hearing from him again.”

“What will you do now?”

“I’m content to never be attached to a man again. Better to be alone than be with the wrong one. I mean, I thought he was alright at first. We all did, but he showed his true colors eventually. I won’t be fooled again. And, besides that, Jimmy brought up a good point. No man would court me after breaking it off with him. They’ll think my standards are too high.”

“Oh, don’t say that, Rose. Men aren’t all stupid, are they, Lance?”

“No, of course not!” He smiled at her, and she patted his cheek.

“Still, I’d rather be spared the trouble of it all.”

“Suit yourself, Rose. You’ll be fine no matter what you do. I just want to see you happy.” Donna said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She smiled. “Thanks.” She returned her attention to the ensuing debate and the mysterious man.

Across the crowd, Jack eyed her. He glanced at John. He leaned towards Mickey and nudged him with his elbow. “What did you think of her, Mickey?”

“I like her. She’s fearless.”

“I know John’s only just arrived here last week, but…”

“John’s always reading and writing, studying and all that. I don’t think he wants the distraction. Besides that, he’s poor. No family will accept him. Not the type of family he’d need to get in with if he wants a leg up.”

“All I’m saying is he’s going to need a wife sometime, especially if he wants to be taken seriously in any circle he wants to run in. She’s beautiful, obviously, and she’s fiery if she wasn’t afraid of telling that prick to push off in public. I know of only one man who would find that quality attractive in a woman.”

Mickey nodded. “That’s true. There’s just a slight problem.”

“What?”

“We didn’t even catch her name.”

“You’re right. Shame on me. I must be losing my touch.”

“Nah, you’ve been distracted by our landlord.”

Jack lightly giggled. “Yeah, Ianto’s great. Nice of him to allow John to bunk up with us while he gets on his feet.”

“I won’t ask how you managed that.”

Jack laughed.

“We could always go over there and ask.”

“She’s probably not up for that today, seeing as she didn’t offer her own name or ask for ours. Why don’t we sit on this? I bet it’s not the last time she and her sisters are down here.”

“Not with the way she’s staring at him, no.”

“In the meantime, we can mention something to him now and again, about the idea in general. He’s not one to listen to others. Anything he does, the motivation’s got to come from himself. And besides, maybe he’ll notice her on his own. She’s got such a lovely face that it’d be hard to miss her in a crowd.”

But John never saw her. In all the times he stood to entertain the spectators on the commons, whether it was a speech or a debate with another student, he never met her eyes once. He was too wrapped up in conquering his opponents.

Rose didn’t mind. She rather preferred it that way, admiring his focus in his pursuit of intellectual and verbal dominance.

Donna often noticed her sister’s soft smile while she watched him speak. She wondered if she should introduce the two, but while she enjoyed playing matchmaker for her friends, she knew Rose wouldn’t have any of that for herself.

No, they’d have to meet on their own.

But that didn’t mean Donna couldn’t try. Just in a less obvious way.

Jack and Mickey often sat with the Tylers, becoming good friends with the sisters, and the more they got to know Rose, the more it killed them that John hadn’t noticed her yet. They never let on that they knew him personally until nearly a year into their friendship. Rose had left to fetch some extra water for the group when Jack mentioned it.

“You know, Donna, ol’ John here is our roommate,” Jack said, casually.

“Is he? Why have you not thought to bring that up before now?”

“I promise there’s a good reason for it. See, ever since Mickey and I met Rose, we thought she and him would be great together. Lucky for us, she happened to break her prior engagement when we met her.”

Donna’s jaw dropped. “I’ve thought the same thing!”

Jack grinned. “Great minds. Thing about John is, he’s a great guy. Fantastic. But, one, getting them together would have to be all on him. He needs to notice her. He’s not one for being told what to do.”

“Rose is the same way, and that’s why I haven’t tried anything. She’s not been keen on the romance thing lately. If I were to try matchmaking at all, she would turn her nose up at anyone I tried to introduce her to.”

“See? They’d be perfect for each other. Here’s the other thing about John. He… well, keep this between us.” He leaned towards her. “He’s poor. He’s an orphan from the outpost on Arcadia. So anytime we’ve brought the idea of marriage up to him, he won’t entertain it. He says he needs to make something of himself before any family would consider him. Which is, I mean, it’s true. No family would make a contract with a man who has nothing to bring.”

“Our father is different. If he knew… John, that’s his real name?”

“Yeah, but John’s for close friends and family. He prefers to go by Alexander out in the public. Says that name is stronger.”

“I see. If our father knew him personally, he’d be more flexible. He’s not really traditional, and Father would love him.”

“I figured as much, just by getting to know you three. You lot are different from the typical high society women.”

“You can thank our mother for that,” Martha smiled.

“I will be sure to do that when I meet her, Martha Jones.”

Donna noticed Martha was unusually quiet, but didn’t question it further when she saw how close she and Mickey were sitting. She smirked and continued. “So how are we going about this? Because I’m sick of watching Rose get all starry-eyed over him.”

“I can try dragging John out for the next assembly, but he’s either got his head stuck in a book or a quill surgically attached to his hand.”

“And I’ll try bringing Rose. She’s not fond of going to them.”

“I don’t blame her for that. But maybe if I got John’s head out of his arse and he were at a social function, he’d have to notice her. It’s hard not to. She’s such a beautiful woman, and her laugh is infectious, and I love that she has a mind of her own. He’s just so wrapped up in rising above his station that it’s hard for him to see anyone else. Sometimes he forgets to eat and Mickey and I have to remind him.”

“See? Rose would be perfect for him. And I happen to know a family that’s holding an assembly in three weeks.”

“We’ll plan for that, then.” Jack offered his hand to Donna.

“Deal.” She shook his hand and smiled.

“Just in time, too. Rose is on her way back.”

“What’s just in time?” Rose asked as she sat down with the bucket of water.

“Just in time with the water. It’s quite warm today, don’t you think?” Jack quipped as he scooped out some and took a long gulp.

“Yeah, it is. Weather’s getting warmer here at the end of spring,” she answered.

Donna and Jack exchanged a happy look.

–

John tried to write that night. He really tried, but his mind kept conjuring images of the blonde with whom Jack and Mickey had been sitting that afternoon in the commons.

Her smile was beautiful. Her eyes were beautiful. Her hair was beautiful. She was beautiful. All he could do was sketch her beautiful face.

He wondered why he’d never noticed her before. He supposed he’d had his head too far up his arse trying to verbally depose his opponents.

What did she think of him? Had she been at the commons before?

To his luck, he heard Jack close the door to their flat. He bounded out of his chair to stick his head into the hallway. “Jack, got a question for you.”

“Whatever it is, it’s not important.” He had a grave look on his face. “I’ve got some news.”

John’s smile melted. “What’s going on?”

“You remember the tea party in Boston, a few weeks back?”

“Yeah. What of it?”

“The Daleks struck back. There’s been a massacre.”

“Oh, god, that’s… terrible.” He felt hollow and looked at the ground.

“This is it, John. This is war.” Jack took a step back at the darkness he found in John’s eyes when he looked up.


	3. 2: Reveling with Rebels on a Hot Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne Antoinette Poisson hosts a party for the soldiers on their break. John reluctantly attends with Jack and Mickey, but the night turns out to be far more than he bargained for when he spots a certain blonde across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Shout out to Thomas Jefferson for the assist with the Declaration of Independence.
> 
> Again, unbeta’d, so forgive any mistakes.

John left his studies behind after the massacre. Harold promised his scholarship would resume when he returned to the Academy.

Burr himself was appointed a Captain and he managed a regiment elsewhere. Jack was enlisted as a Captain as well.

John and Mickey both enlisted with the volunteer militia. Because John had studied French military tactics with Jack, something his peers had not done, he proved be a great help to his own Captain.

New York was under siege a few months later, and the Gallifreyan army found themselves reeling. It would have been a complete loss had it not been for John. He came up with the idea to steal cannons from the Daleks in the middle of the night, which gave them back some firing advantage until the Gallifreyans could stock their artillery. For his work, he was commissioned the rank of Captain and given his own troop.

After the battle of New York was declared lost, the city attempted to rebuild and return to life as normal as could be with an increased Dalek presence, as preparations were made for the battle to move further elsewhere should the need arise. It was only a matter of who struck first before they’d be called upon again.

Jeanne Antoinette Poisson was a typical woman from high society, and an heiress to boot. An heiress in need of a husband before her father passed so she could remain an heiress. The war made things difficult for that business, as most of the men were occupied. So what is a young woman on the hunt for a husband to do in times such as these? Throw a party, of course, under the guise of supporting the soldiers. She needn’t find one at the event. Merely sew the seeds for the men to pick up later once the war was resolved. An easy feat for her, as accomplished and attractive as she was.

So when there was a temporary truce for the holidays, when the soldiers returned home, she quickly arranged for a venue, as well as food and drink to be provided, which she could afford even in those scant times. Word spread quickly through town.

John was grateful for the break. It gave him a chance to restock his writing supplies and to rekindle his friendship with Jack and Mickey.

When they brought up Lady Poisson’s evening soiree at the assembly hall to honor those fighting in the war, he rolled his eyes. They sang her praises, and threw around a few remarks about wanting her to sing theirs, as lads were wont to do in tense times, but John knew about beautiful, rich girls like her. This wasn’t about honoring anybody. This was about scooping up a husband. How… opportunistic of her.

They hadn’t meant for Lady Poisson to attract his attention, though, and knowing John’s reluctance for the pretense of high society, she would not. Jack had quickly sent word to Donna, which she acknowledged in return. They would all be in attendance that evening.

Sure enough, when the men arrived at the assembly hall, she greeted everyone at the door. She was as beautiful as the men described, but no more so than any other woman, John thought.

Except for his mystery woman. Her smile suddenly appeared in his memory, as it often did in times when he needed it most, when he needed motivation to keep fighting. He secretly hoped she’d be there, considered asking Jack about her, but Jack had already headed to a serving table. He quickly glanced around, praying she hadn’t been attached to anyone.

“And who are you?” Jeanne Antoinette cooed.

He sighed inwardly. She might be useful someday, so he thought it best not to offend her. “Captain Alexander Hamilton, New York Provincial Company of Artillery.”

“Oh, I’ve heard all about you! You’ve caused quite the stir these days.”

“Thank you. I believe very strongly in the Revolution.”

“Yes. My father is familiar with your writing, as he owns the press.”

“Does he, now? I hadn’t heard.”

She didn’t catch his sarcasm. “Indeed. And you seem to have come out of the woodwork quite suddenly within the last year or so. I hadn’t heard of the Hamilton name before you emerged.”

He tugged on his ear. “We’re not from here. Only recently arrived. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She smiled. “Of course. Enjoy yourself. I’ll find you later.”

“I’m sure you will.” He feigned a smile.

He made his way over to the serving table to sample the fancy French offerings with Jack.

–

“What about him? He’s got a nice bum, don’t you think?”

“Donna, I can spot a nice bum for myself, thank you. And, besides, breeches and frock coats aren’t ideal for bum-spotting.”

“Rose, I only want you to be happy.”

“You should be worrying about yourself first. If you think he’s got a nice bum, why don’t you go make yourself known before the dancing starts?”

“I’m taking a break from all that, still getting over that dolt Lance. I can’t believe I never picked up that he was a spy for Queen Racnoss.”

“And lucky for you Father uncovered it,” Martha added.

“Oh!” Donna tapped Rose’s arm. “There’s Jack and Mickey! They’re waving at us.”

Rose waved. “It will be good to catch up with…”

“Them?” Donna glanced at Rose to see her mesmerized by something. She smirked. “Rose, isn’t that Alexander Hamilton?”

“Yeah, he is.” She couldn’t help but smile.

Martha nudged her. “You’re blushing.”

Her eyes widened, but she couldn’t look away. “Am not.”

“You’re definitely blushing.”

“Well, you’re making it worse!” She laughed. Quite a bit louder than she intended, because he turned around.

And he stared.

And he was still as gorgeous as she remembered. Especially the hair. Really great hair.

“Rose, he’s staring at you,” Martha teased.

“Hadn’t noticed.” She broke her gaze to laugh with her sisters.

–

There she was.

“What do you think, Hamilton?” Jack paused. “John?” He tapped his shoulder. “Hello? Earth to John.”

“Sorry. Come again?” John hadn’t even heard him speaking.

“What’s got you distracted, boss?” Mickey asked.

John didn’t answer. He was too busy noticing that she was staring at him in return, with a lovely shade of pink coloring her cheeks. The corner of his lips involuntarily turned up in a lopsided grin that only added to the warmth in his eyes.

Jack grinned. “Not a what, but a whom, I see.”

John heard Jack babble on about who they were, the other women with her, and he tried to listen, but he felt a bit helpless under her gaze.

–

Donna leaned in. “He’s definitely staring at you.”

“I know. And he just smiled at me.”

She added, “Would you like me to go get him? I think he wants to talk to you.”

Rose looked at her. “Maybe.”

Neither of them noticed Martha had seized the moment to slip away.

–

A regal voice cut into his reverie. “Gentlemen, how are you enjoying the evening?”

He’d forgotten all about Lady Poisson. He turned to her and reluctantly returned her greeting. “Quite well, thank you.”

“The food is fantastic,” Mickey said, not mindful of the bite of food he’d just taken.

“Have as much as you’d like. It’s the least I can do to thank you for your service.” She flashed him a disarming grin and turned to John. “Captain, I believe we were conversing earlier.”

He nodded. “Yes, we were.” He would try his best to be polite for a moment.

Jack, if he were honest with himself, was a bit jealous and impressed. Normally the ladies (and the men when he was lucky) were happy to make his acquaintance, but John had bested him tonight. Just as well, he figured. John had been working his callipygian arse off. He deserved to have a bit of fun and attention thrown at him.

He especially didn’t mind when he knew that John had seen Rose. Perhaps not for the first time, he wondered, if he was gazing at her like that. It was the look of a man seeing an oasis in the middle of a desert. Had John seen her in the commons all those months ago after all?

He wanted to give Mickey a look, but hardly to his surprise, he was gone. He smiled to himself and shook his head, knowing exactly whom he’d gone to find.

\--

Rose was blushing now, but for a different reason.

“Oh. _Her.”_ Donna’s eyes almost rolled out of her head. “Huntress if I’ve ever seen one. Always sniffing about for the best ones.”

“I’m going outside for a moment.”

Donna clicked her tongue as she watched her sister make her way to the double doors that led to a balcony.

She returned to watching the unfolding conversation. John’s shoulders were rigid, the warmth in his stance now cold. She was interested in him, but he sure wasn’t interested in her.

She smirked. She needed the distraction from her own broken heart, and she needed a refill on her wine, maybe a snack or two, so she stood from her bench and made her way to the hors d'oeuvres table to eavesdrop.

\--

“Really, where is your family from?” Jeanne pried.

He shrugged. “Unimportant.”

“I disagree. I think family lineage is quite important.”

“I tend to have a more forward outlook on life.”

“But if you don’t acknowledge where you’re from, you can’t possibly know where you’re going.”

“I know exactly where I’m going, make no mistake.” _Off to speak to her as soon as you leave._

“So evasive, Captain Hamilton.”

“In so many ways, Lady Poisson.” He took a sip of wine. He didn’t like how she was trying to get into his head.

Unnoticed by either of them, Jack winked at Donna on the other side of the table as she left to sneak back to her seat. Their plan would work indeed.

Jeanne blinked and swallowed. “Then godspeed in your future endeavours, Captain.”

He nodded. “You as well.” John had no problem being rude when the situation called for it, and this did not. That was about the best he could do considering the circumstances.

She walked away and pasted on another smile to mingle with the other guests, but it was only a veneer for her embarrassment. Curse the social game she had to play. Any man would have considered himself lucky to have her attention, but he shucked it off like she was worthless. Who did he think he was? Humiliating her like that, even at her own party.

But he wasn’t like most men, she could tell.

After all, he couldn’t afford such pretension. He needed people like her. He was penniless, merely making things up as he went along. And that’s what made him so attractive, above and beyond his exquisite, statuesque physique. Men in her circles were complacent, comfortable, secure. Hamilton was driven by survival and ambition. Jeanne was a woman of ambition herself. They could have amassed such power together.

\--

Jack broke the awkward silence. “That was interesting.”

John nodded. “Yes, it was, but I’m relieved it’s over. If you will excuse me,” he said, glancing at the bench and seeing that she was no longer sitting on it. His blood ran cold at the thought that she’d seen the whole debacle with Lady Poisson, not knowing he didn’t return her interests. Crossing the room, he desperately hoped the redhead that remained on the bench knew where she’d gone. “Pardon, but I’m looking for–”

“I know whom it is you seek.”

“Can you take me to her? I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding.”

She smiled. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“I’d rather–”

“Sit down.” She patted space next to her.

He groaned. “Listen, I mean no offense, but I’m not–”

She held up a hand, palm out. “Oh, I’m not interested, either. Trust me. You’re a long streak of nothing. Not really my type.”

His mouth hung open for a minute before he continued. “–trying to be rude, but I would like to find her, if you don’t mind.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

She didn’t drop a beat. “Good. Now that we’ve cleared that up, sit.” She patted the space next to her again.

He begrudgingly obliged.

“So, you are Captain Alexander Hamilton? I overheard you speaking with Lady Fish.”

He snorted at her irreverence.

“And, you’ve made quite a name for yourself in the last year or so, and that’s saying something, because commoners just don’t do that.”

“That’s the beauty of the Revolution. The war makes equals of us all. We all have the chance to rise above our station.”

She nodded. “I agree. Father looks forward to the disestablishment of the nobility and to the equality of all. Not that he has a mind to lose his fortune, but he agrees vehemently with Jefferson’s assessment that ‘All men are created equal, that they that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.’”

He grinned and continued the statement. “‘That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed. That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness.’”

“You know your stuff, Hamilton.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Lady… erm, your name?”

“Tyler. Donna Tyler, but call me Donna, please. No titles.”

“Donna. It’s not everyday you find a woman so read on political matters. Sure, there’s the Romana Jeffersons of the world, but most I’ve met are merely interested in finding a husband.”

“And why can’t I be interested in both?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Erm… that’s not…” His cheeks flushed. “Forgive me.”

“Really, though, where are you from?”

“It’s unimportant.” He fidgeted with the buttons on his cuff. “My past isn’t important.”

“You’re ashamed of it.”

“But I’ve not let it hold me back, as you can see.”

“Yes, full of ambition, you are.” She patted his shoulder. “That’s clear to anyone who meets you. Your family’s not here, are they? No judgment from me, I promise.”

He examined her for a moment, but he could find no falsehood in her open expression. He sensed she was a woman he could trust, and her friendship with him would be one he’d value for a lifetime. “We lived in the outpost of Arcadia. My father left us when I was little, and my mother died in the yellow fever outbreak. I came here a year and a half ago on my own. I was studying at the Academy until the massacre. Couldn’t stay out of the fight after that.”

“So you’re an alien.”

“You could say that, I suppose.” He glanced around the room, searching for his mystery woman. She hadn’t returned yet.

The corner of Donna’s mouth turned up as she stood. “Come on, Alien Boy. I’m about to change your life.”

\--

Rose was used to being overlooked. Donna was the oldest, so any men coming to call always asked for her. She didn’t care much for the attention anyway.

But Alexander Hamilton, over whom she’d been secretly pining for more than a year, hadn’t been staring at Donna. He hadn’t given a lopsided, handsome grin to her sister.  
And then that French heiress had cut in. She was beautiful and smart and charming. Everything she was not.

The first and last time she’d been given any attention by a man was by that horrid James Stone. Oh, she’d found him attractive, to be sure, and she enjoyed it all at first. Her mother had simply thought the match was advantageous for her. If only she’d known what a prat he was, she never would have set them up. She apologized to Rose profusely for some time and praised her for taking action to protect herself.

So when Alexander Hamilton had turned his attention to Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, she wasn’t the least bit surprised. He was just as much of a prat as Jimmy had been, she supposed.

Still, she hadn’t counted on feeling this hurt. She'd melted under the gaze of his warm, brown eyes, something she’d never received in all those times she’d seen him in the park. She’d felt a rush of excitement at the sight of his handsome frame after several months of not seeing him at all. And his smile had nearly pulled the rug from beneath her feet.

“It was the wine,” she muttered unconvincingly to herself. “I felt nothing more than dizzy from the wine.”

Jeanne, she supposed, had done her a favor. Served her the disappointment now before anything even had the chance of starting.

She sobered up in the cold night air on the balcony of the assembly hall for a while, gazing at the stars. She loved finding beauty in all things. She’d always loved learning about the different constellations in the sky, and studying different veins of mythology made them a bit more personal for her. She’d often stayed up long past her bedtime so she could trace the patterns of the stars on her window. Occasionally, she snuck out during parties when the company of others grew tiring.

And now, here she was, on a large balcony after dark, her old friends twinkling down at her. She soothed herself with the old stories of the gods and goddesses and heroes to pass the time.

The chill of the evening took its toll and she shivered. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a deep breath and steeled herself before she went back into the party. After tonight, she’d never have to see him again.

She stood and made her way back to the double doors. She hadn’t paid attention to who was behind the glass.

\--

Donna nodded to the balcony. “I believe the woman you’re looking for is out there.”  
He turned to look at her. “Thank you, Donna. How can I repay you for your kindness?”  
She smiled. “No need. Consider it a gift, one that I’ll cash in on when you least expect it.”  
They hadn’t expected the door to open so soon. Next thing he knew, somebody bumped into him, and they nearly lost their footing. He grabbed the person’s arms and steadied them. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, her chest heaving.

And then he realized it was _her._ He was at a loss for words. She was even more beautiful in person, if that were possible.

She couldn’t help herself and she grinned, her hurt feelings erased in his arms. “Hello.”  
That gave him the jolt he needed, and he grinned in return. “Hello.”

Donna nearly burst at how sickeningly adorable they were. “This is Captain Alexander Hamilton. And this is Rose Tyler.”

“Tyler?” he asked without breaking his gaze.

She grinned from ear to ear. “My sister.”

Rose couldn’t keep her excitement hidden. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Thank you for your service,” she blurted.

He beamed at her. “If it takes fighting a war for us to have met, then it was worth it.”

Rose could hardly speak.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Donna said.

Neither of them acknowledged her.

Donna hummed and turned away, practically skipping off to find Jack and Martha and Mickey. Or maybe just Jack.

John cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I, erm, wanted to apologize for earlier. I had meant to speak with you, but I believe we were interrupted.”

“No need to apologize, Captain. This is a party, after all. Mingling’s the name of the game.”

“Yes. Well. I believe I have taken care of things, and it won’t happen again. And, please, don’t call me Captain. And my first name isn’t really Alexander. It’s John.” He winced internally at his rambling. He took a breath. “Please, call me John,” he said softly.

“So where does Alexander come from?”

“John Alexander. Middle name.”

“My name’s really Rose. You can call me that.”

His lopsided grin returned. He’d only been waiting to flirt with her for months. “Oh, I would call you anything you wish. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

Her tongue peeked from behind her teeth. “I bet you quote Shakespeare to all the ladies.”

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Be careful with that Romeo and Juliet. You know what happened to them.”

His face fell a little. “You’ve a point there.”

She laughed.

“Erm, speaking of balconies, what were you doing earlier? You were out there for a while.”

“I was stargazing.”

That was not something John had enjoyed since he came to New York. He rarely stopped to partake in such leisurely activities. “That sounds lovely.”

“Would you like to stargaze? I can let Donna know.”

“I would.”

She smiled. “Wait here. I’ll be back.”

He nodded and shrugged off his coat.

After a few moments, Rose returned. “She said it’s fine, no chaperone needed.”

He handed her his coat. “Wouldn’t want you to catch cold.”

She admired his form. Without the coat, she could see he was a bit skinnier than he had first appeared, but he was a soldier and would be deceptively strong. His waistcoat stretched nicely across his chest.

She found that her hands disappeared in the cuffs of his sleeves. She held one up and wiggled her fingers. “Bit long for me.”

He thought she was quite fetching indeed with her small frame swallowed in his coat. “It’ll keep your hands warm. Shall we?”

Threading her arm through his, she replied, “We shall.”

They stepped into the cold night air.

“I can’t see anything, Rose.”

“You have to give your eyes a moment to adjust.” She looked up at him, and he was grinning at her. He was having her on. “You git,” she giggled.

“Now, I’ve learned to use the constellations as a navigation tool. I’m familiar with the mythology. I read a bit of the stories myself as a lad.”

“I’ve done this practically my whole life. I never tire of it.”

“It’s not something I’ve thought of doing since I arrived. I’m either fighting or reading or writing. I try to keep up with my studies any free moment I get.”

“You’re studying law, yeah?”

He was pleasantly surprised. “Yes. Well, I was. I’ll continue after the war. And what about you? What are your interests?”

“I gravitate more towards the humanities. Art, music, literature and the like. My mum encouraged me to study anything I like. My sisters elected not to learn the common things, but I find that I genuinely enjoy needlepoint and sketching.”

“And stargazing.”

“I love the mythology of it, the gods and goddesses and creatures and fantastical epics.” She held onto his arm and turned towards him. “And I do pick up a pamphlet every now and then. My family likes to discuss them around the dinner table. My father’s very involved in the Revolution.”

“What have you read?” He tried to appear nonchalant, but he couldn’t hide the hint of hope in his voice.

“Oh, you know, the common literature. _Common Sense_ , the Jefferson pamphlets, and I read these two, _Full Vindication_ and _A Farmer Refuted_.”

His heart nearly burst, so he was amazed at his ability to maintain any sense of being collected. “Hmm, I hadn’t heard of those.”

“I thought they were quite brilliant. You should pick them up the next time you pass a stand.”

His jaw dropped a little. “You thought they were brilliant?”

“Yes. You have an undisputed talent with a quill.”

“Thank you, Rose Tyler.”

She loved the way he said her name and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Do you think our eyes have adjusted now?” he asked.

“Why don’t you look?”

He peered at the sky. “It’s quite lovely when you view it aesthetically, isn’t it?”

“It is. These stars were my friends growing up.”

He gazed at her like she hung each one in the sky. “Mine, too. There’s a bench over there. We could sit, and you could show me the stars through your eyes?”

She bit her lip. “I would love that.”

Once they were seated, he prompted, “Start with your favorite?”

She leaned into him. “They’re really all my favorites, but this one is the simplest to spot in the winter.” She pointed towards a group of stars.

He recognized the constellation immediately, but he rested his chin on her shoulder all the same so he could be close to her. “Orion,” he said softly.

She shivered at his voice so near to her. “Correct.”

“I know it already, but tell me his story?”

She hid her hands in his coat sleeves and crossed her arms in front of her. “It’s actually kind of humorous at the beginning, if a little inappropriate.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Alright.” She looked up at the sky again. “This poor shepherd, Hyrieus, wished for nothing more than a son. And then Zeus, Hermes, and Poseidon visited his house in the guise of humans, and he was so generous with them that they decided to grant him a wish. So they instructed him to urinate, of all things,” she laughed, “on the hide of a bull, and next thing you know, nine months later, a child appeared.”

“If only it were that easy, right?”

“Speak for yourself!” She laughed again. “Anyway, he grew up to be handsome and strong. He was such a good hunter that the king hired him to kill all the untamable, ferocious beasts on Chios.”

His chest puffed up a bit. “I like that, a man rewarded for his skill and ambition.”

“But it didn’t end well for him. He was so pleased with himself that he resolved to kill all of the animals on Earth. The goddess of the animals, Gaia, got word of his plans, and she sent an undefeatable scorpion upon him. It stung him and he died.”

“Puh.” He waved it off. “It’s only a myth anyway.”

She touched his arm. “Now, wait a minute, John. Myths aren’t really about the gods. At heart of it, it’s about humanity. Stories like this were created to teach us about ourselves. There’s a lesson to be learned in everything if you’re willing to listen.”

That’s twice in one night that he’d been challenged by two marvelous Tyler women. First, Donna had challenged his intellect. And now Rose had challenged his heart. He would let her be the champion of it, if she so desired. He wished he had two hearts, so she could conquer one, and then conquer the next one all over again. “Can you show me another one?” he asked softly.

“There’s not much more on this side of the property. Most of it’s blocked from view by the roof over our heads, and we can’t see much in the city anyway. Besides, I think we need to head inside, or we’ll have the whole party talking.”

“Oh, what a shame. I think that means we need to meet again.”

She bit her lip as she smiled. “You think so?”

“If you want.”

“I would like that.” She heard the orchestra inside tuning. “And that’s our cue. Do you dance, John?”

“I, erm, never learned.” He was relieved she couldn’t see him blushing. “More of a card man, me.”

“You never learned how to dance? Never reeled?”

“Where I grew up it wasn’t important, not to me. And I’ve not really given it a thought since I arrived in New York. I haven’t had the time. And cards provide more of an opportunity to mingle with other brilliant minds.”

“For someone so brilliant, you sure don’t know how to live.”

She was right. All his life, he’d been looking to die for a cause.

Rose stood and offered her hand, but he felt she was offering him more than just help to stand. In that hand was life, and she added color to the black and white pages in his mind.

“I do play cards,” she offered, “but for tonight, I’ll sit by the side with you and we can watch the dancing. You’ll have to learn eventually, unless you’d prefer for me to keep my dance card open at future events.”

He stood immediately, taking her hand in both of his. “No!” he said, a bit more eager than was necessary. After all, they’d just met. “That is–” he rubbed the back of his neck,“I’ll be happy to learn.”

She giggled.

He needed to move for how hard his heart pounded at the sound. He never would have done this before he met her, but she’d awoken something in him. The wildest look flashed in his eyes and he squeezed her hand and whispered, “Run!”

And they did for the brief distance, laughing all the way. Once they’d stepped inside, Rose slipped off his coat and handed it back to him, and he slung it over his arm. He offered his other arm, and they made their way to the bench where she had been sitting earlier. They spent the evening pointing out their friends and acquaintances, even sharing stories about Jack and Mickey, and discussing all manner of topics.

\--

Jeanne took a break from dancing with her seemingly endless line of suitors and headed for the powder room. On the way, she happened to notice the Captain on a nearby bench with that Tyler girl, of all the ladies in the room. Yes, the middle sister, whose name seemed to escape her at the moment.

He’d turned her down for the company of this lesser-known woman.

If that was his choice, so be it. Jeanne had a keen memory.

Somebody cleared their throat. “Lady Poisson. I was wondering if I might ask you for this next dance?” James Stone was offering his hand. James Stone, the wealthiest young man in North Gallifrey. Who, if she remembered correctly, had been refused by that girl.

She smiled.

\--

“Enjoying yourselves?” Donna asked.

They looked around at the clearing dance floor. They hadn’t even noticed the orchestra had finished playing.

John smiled at Rose. “Yes, I believe we have.”

She smiled, too. “We have.”

“Unfortunately, we have to leave. Father and Mother are expecting us soon, and I’ve already called for our driver. And I don’t think you want to stay too much later, either, or else you’ll have to address Lady Fish over there on the way out the door.”

John nodded. “Right.”

Rose’s eyes went wide. “Is that… is she on the arm of…”

“Yeah, Jimmy.” Donna tutted. “We should leave before he sees you.”

Rose scoffed. “If she wants that… _arse,_ she can have him. Let him see me for all I care.”

“Do you know him?” John asked.

She rolled her eyes. “I wish I didn’t. Anyway, thank you for the lovely evening, John.”

“No, Rose, thank you. When can I see you again?”

Donna interjected. “Why don’t you all meet us for dinner tomorrow evening? You, Mickey, and Jack. We’re at Torchwood House.”

He smiled at Rose. “Oh, I’d love to.”

Jack gave Donna a wide grin. “Absolutely.”

John looked aghast when he realized the date. “It’s Yule’s Eve tomorrow. Oh, we couldn’t possibly trouble your family at such a time.”

“No, no, John,” Donna reassured. “We love having guests. It’ll be a grand dinner, no trouble at all. Father would love to have the company of a few fine soldiers around his table. And, besides, how are you three going to spend your Yule’s Eve? In your tiny townhouse, trying not to freeze your arses off? It’s a time of celebration. You should be with others.”

John blushed and swallowed thickly when he took in Rose’s inquisitive look. He hadn’t told her about his situation, and he didn’t know if she was privy to the details that Donna already knew. What would she think of him if she knew he was poor, merely an orphan? Would she still grace him with her company then? He felt he was being dishonest with her.

Jack realized what was going through John’s mind and patted his arm. He pulled him away so they could find Mickey. “We’ll be there shortly before dinner time.”

“Oi, come on. You’ll see him tomorrow.” Donna linked her arm through Rose’s just as Martha was returning, glowing of her own accord, and they all headed for the door.

—

The sisters hugged their parents goodnight after they returned from the assembly. Rose and Martha made their way upstairs, but Donna stayed behind and waited until Rose was out of earshot. “Mother, Father, may I speak with you for a moment? It’s about dinner tomorrow. We’ve invited some guests.”

Jackie yawned. “Oh, can’t this wait until morning?”

“I’m afraid not. It concerns Rose and a suitor,” she whispered.

Jackie’s eyes went wide and she inhaled, but Donna covered her mouth before she could shout anything. “I know that news will excite you, Mother, but it’s best if she doesn’t know we’re speaking about this. So I’ll let you go when I know you won’t shout.”

Pete couldn’t help the grin on his face. “Why don’t we head to the drawing room?”

“Mum?”

Jackie nodded, and Donna slowly released her. She had a hard time containing her excitement when they were seated and had a glass of brandy in hand. “So who is he, then? Spill.”

“Well… you know that really brilliant man down at the Academy that we’ve been going to see on Saturdays? We’ve read his pamphlets occasionally. The man who stole the Dalek cannons?”

Pete coughed. “You mean Alexander Hamilton? _The_ Alexander Hamilton?”

“You’re kidding me!”

“Mum!” Donna hissed.

Pete sat back and crossed his arms, a satisfied smile on his face. He was ever impressed with Donna’s particular brand of industriousness. Even if she wasn’t inheriting the estate as originally planned, she would make a remarkable businesswoman one day. “How the hell did you manage this, Donna?”

She explained the whole situation to them, how they first saw him in the commons, how Rose was always mesmerized by him, how they met Jack and had plotted for the two to officially meet, and what little she knew of his background. “And since the war is upon us, and hopefully our freedom, his status won’t be a detriment to him. He’s so determined to prove himself anyway. So when he’s here tomorrow night, I know you’ll want to give him the third degree–” she looked pointedly at Jackie, “but it would be better if you didn’t. He’s got to be terrified of rejection. He needs to learn to trust us, and more importantly, Rose. He’ll open up in time.”

“So does he really like our Rose? Who wouldn’t, I know, but he’s… something else, just from what we’ve heard about him.”

“Wait ‘til you meet him. You should have seen him the first time he spoke to her. Stars in his eyes and everything. Really, it was right out of all those novels women are writing these days.”

“Oh, Pete. Oh, this is so wonderful. What if we asked them to stay for Yule Day? Donna, do you think they would?”

“Surely they wouldn’t turn that down. John might be a little bashful about it, as he’s fiercely independent. And while he doesn’t want to be a charity case, he’s been relying on the help of others as he carves out his own path. So whatever you do for him, you can’t make a big deal of it, particularly if he’s interested in Rose. He won’t want to look like a poor man in front of the father of the woman he’s got his heart set on. Jack and Mickey, on the other hand. They’re not rude, mind, but they’d never turn down the generous offer of a meal. And if the other men are alright with it, perhaps John will not be as apprehensive. And he might like the opportunity to be near Rose.”

“We might be in luck anyway. I believe snow is in the books tomorrow evening. I think we can have one of the spare cottages out back prepared for them quickly so they’ll have some privacy. It would help maintain the sense of independence.”

“That sounds fine, I think. I’ll be in contact with them tomorrow. Resourceful me, I’ll figure out where to deliver the official invitation tomorrow.”

Jackie shifted. “And I’ll get word to the cook. Of course we’ll have plenty of food, but she’ll need to know so they can plan for extra settings.”

Pete waved his hand. “Off to bed with you, Donna. Good work.”

She stood and kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the room.

Jackie couldn’t hold back her grin. “Peter Tyler.”

Neither could Pete. “Jacks.”

“You’ll draw up the contract, right?”

“First thing in the morning. Sounds like it’s only a matter of time.”

—

John’s head was swimming as the three friends walked home. He couldn’t believe his luck. He’d finally met the woman he’d been dreaming of for months, and she was even more wonderful than he imagined. He flexed his hand at the memory of hers joined with his.

“So? How was your night?”

He looked at Jack. “Perfect,” was all he could offer.

“Rose is a great gal,” Mickey offered.

“And so is Martha,” Jack bumped Mickey’s shoulder and laughed.

“Oi!” Mickey shouted. “It’s none of your business!”

“How long have you both known the sisters?”

“That wasn’t your first time seeing her, was it?” Jack asked.

“No. It was the last time we were in the commons, before the massacre.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I meant to ask you who she was, but then… you know.”

“We happened to meet them on the first afternoon you spoke. Ask Rose for the story sometime. It’s hers to tell.”

John stopped. “You’ve known them for that long? And you didn’t think to say anything?”

“No, Boss. We’ve wanted to say something for a while now.”

“I can’t believe the both of you. What if she’d been taken by another suitor and I’d lost my chance? Do you know how much I’ve thought of her since then? Any man would be so lucky to have her.”

Jack put his hand on John’s shoulder. “First of all, nobody takes Rose unless she wants them to. And she didn’t want anyone to take her.”

“Except you,” Mickey offered.

His jaw dropped for a moment. “How do you know?”

“Oh, mate. You didn’t see her while she watched you. That woman was gone from the moment she heard you speak for the first time.”

“So why not say anything sooner? I have so much lost time to make up for now, and so little of it to do that with the war.”

“Really, John?” Jack raised an eyebrow. “We bring up the idea of marriage and you turn down your nose at it. Not because you think it’s beneath you, but because you don’t think you’re worthy of it. We can’t blame you for that. And we needed you to see her on your own. If we’d’ve just mentioned that we knew a woman, do you think you would have listened?”

He sighed. “I suppose not.”

“Rose is as stubborn as you. If we had tried to force anything, neither of you would have had it. So we only needed to plan to get you both in the same place. Everything else would be on you.”

He closed his eyes. “My pride is my greatest fault,” he said quietly. Just as Rose had shown him earlier.

“Your pride will put you in the grave if you’re not careful,” Jack admonished. “And yet, it’s kept you alive throughout your life. It’s also one of your greatest attributes.”

“So would her father accept me?”

“We haven’t officially met their parents yet, not until tomorrow. But I can assure you, the Tylers are as unique as they come. I can’t imagine he wouldn’t, knowing the women.”

“They do speak without any pretense, I’ve noticed, Rose and Donna. I haven’t met the other one yet.”

“Martha,” Mickey noted.

“You would have met her, John, but _some_ one kept her all to himself in a corner.”

Mickey shrugged. “So sue me.”

Jack laughed. “You and Rose, you’re both perfect for each other. Like you were made for one another.”

“What’s she like, really?”

Jack poked his chest. “That’s your job to find out. Now comes the fun part for you.”

“Is there anything I shouldn’t do?”

“She’s very much her own woman, doesn’t like being controlled. Doesn’t like being lied to. Don’t think of her as being yours. It’s the other way around. Other than that, you can’t really go wrong. She’s one of the most open, honest, caring people I know.” He looked at Mickey. “Same goes for you, you know.”

He nodded. “I know.”

John blinked and inhaled through his nose, his mind spinning a million different directions. “Right, then.” He continued on towards their townhouse. He had some money hidden away in his room. If he was visiting their house on Yule’s Eve, then it was only appropriate that he get her a gift. And he knew just where to go in the morning.

The two men he’d left behind waited a moment before bursting into laughter. They shared a high five and Jack wrapped his arms around Mickey's shoulders in a crushing hug. “Pints on me after this is all said and done.”

“Holding you to it, mate.”


	4. 3: Yule’s Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule’s Eve at the Torchwood Estate. Making out ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically these two idiots couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, and I had to scrap the whole chapter I’d written forever ago. I really like how this thing turned out..... which happened to be over 10k words, and it’s NOT FINISHED YET.... which is entirely too long for a chapter, so I’m chunking it up. I really like reading it as one, but some feedback advised it might be easier to read this way. 
> 
> I’ll update again in the next few days. As always, unbeta’d, so forgive any mistakes, and thank you for your kudos and comments.

Rose ran down the steps in her coat just as Donna was kissing her parents goodbye. “Wait!”

Donna’s eyes widened. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She braced her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath. “I wanted to go with you into the city. I have an errand to run.”

“Does this errand involve a certain person?”

She smiled a little. “Not to see him, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Him?” Jackie asked with affected innocence.

“I heard you shouting last night, Mum. I know Donna told you something.” She reached out for a hug.

Jackie kissed her cheek. “Oh, well, in that case, Pete and I are over the moon for you. We can’t wait to meet him.”

“Everyone deserves a gift on Yule’s Eve, so I thought I’d get him a gift. Jack and Mickey, too, from all of us.” She leaned her head for Pete to kiss her cheek as well.

“That’s thoughtful of you, dear. Put it on my tab. We’ll see you both in a bit.”

Donna and Rose hopped in the carriage and were off to town. “I’ll drop you off at Henrik’s before I meet Nerys. She knows where everyone is in the city,” Donna said. “Will you be alright for an hour or two?”

“I’ll sit in the cafe down the block.”

“It’s not a stop in town without your chips, is it?”

Rose grinned. “You know me too well, sister. I’ll be fine on my own.”

—

John waited at the counter for Mr. Henrik to finish wrapping the small box with the item he’d picked for Rose.

“Must be a special lady.”

He smiled. “Yeah. She is.”

“Your wife?”

“No.” He tugged on his ear. “Ehm, maybe someday. We just met, really. Well, we’ve known of each other for some time. Just hadn’t spoken til yesterday.”

“Ah. I hope this works for you, then.” He slid the small box across the counter.

John picked up the package and admired the ribbon around it. “This is lovely. Thank you.”

“Come back and see me the next time you need something. What’s her name, by the way?”

He tucked the small package carefully into his coat pocket. “Rose Tyler.”

“Oh, delightful girl! She comes in every now and then. Good family. She’ll love what you’ve picked for her.”

He grinned. “Think so?”

He tapped the side of his nose. “I know so. In fact—“

The bell on the door rang.

Mr. Henrik smiled. “Ah, Miss Tyler! So nice to see you today.” He winked at John.

John wheeled around to see a look of surprise on her face. He must have had the same look on his, because she laughed after a moment. He couldn’t help but laugh, too. He walked up to her. “Good morning, Rose Tyler.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She blushed deeply. “Good morning, John Hamilton.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

He laughed. “I suppose you could. Ehm, really, though.” He tugged on his ear. “What are you doing in town?”

“I just needed to pick something up. Donna was actually trying to find your townhouse to officially invite you over for dinner.”

“Oh!” He glanced out the door. “She’s at the corner. Let me catch her. I’ll be right back, Rose, I promise!”

She stepped back out onto the sidewalk to see him running full speed, yelling Donna’s name. She laughed at the strange looks people were giving him before she stepped back inside.

Mr. Henrik adjusted his spectacles. “How can I help you today, Miss Tyler?”

“I was actually stopping in to get a gift for him, but he’ll be back in a minute.” She glanced at the shelves behind him. The hair comb with the engraved roses she’d been eyeing for awhile was gone. Her smile fell a little.

“What were you imagining?”

“He writes so much. I was considering a journal. Do you have any in stock?”

“I do, but you may want to come back later. Why don’t you go enjoy your chips with Mr. Hamilton, and stop by on your way out of town? And might I add, he’s a handsome fellow. Seems nice.”

“Yeah, he is.” She smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea. Thank you, Mr. Henrik.” She stepped away from the counter just as John opened the door again.

He gulped and took a deep breath. “I’m back!” he announced.

She laughed and walked up to him. “Did you run all the way back?”

He nodded. “I did. Didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

She brushed some dust from the front of his coat. “Listen, I was just about to head to the cafe down the street. Do you fancy getting an order of chips with me?”

“I’d fancy doing anything with you.” He smiled and held out his arm for her. He waved at Mr. Henrik as they stepped out of the store. “Donna tells me that we’ve been invited to stay at the estate. Is that alright with you?”

She smiled up at him. “That would be so lovely.” She glanced at the sky. “I think it’s going to snow. I would hate for you all to travel back into town in such conditions.”

“Donna mentioned that. If it’s alright with you, then I suppose it’s fine.”

She rested her free hand on his arm. “It’s more than fine. We don’t have guests as often as we’d like these days. It will bring that much more joy to the holiday in such hard times.”

“I’m glad to be of service, then. Now, last night, I met Donna, obviously, but I did not meet Martha.”

“You will if she doesn’t sneak off with Mickey.” They both laughed. “And you’ll get to meet Tony, my little brother. Young Master Anthony Peter Tyler. He’s four years old, and I love him.”

He held open the door of the Bad Wolf Cafe for her to enter and smiled as the staff greeted her happily. It seemed that everyone in town knew Rose, and everyone who knew her liked her, and what’s more, she knew something about them. She asked about their families and what their plans for the holiday were. He couldn’t help but fall more in love with her kind spirit.

  
And it shone a light on him. He knew people because they were valuable to him, good for connections. Aside from the Tyler sisters, Jack and Mickey and Ianto, and a few others, he rarely took the time to understand other people. Not that he was rude. Well, unless the situation called for it. He had far too much running through his brain for what he’d normally consider trivial information to pay attention to the little details in someone’s life.

He was unworthy of her company. He also wanted to be worthy of it.

Rose touched his arm. “Are you alright?”

He smiled. “I’m always alright.”

She tilted her head and studied him for a few seconds.

He kicked himself when he remembered Jack had told him she didn’t like dishonesty. “Just lost in thought, is all. It happens a lot with me.”

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

He rested his hand over hers and smiled again. “I am now.”

She gently smiled. “Let’s sit.” She tugged on his arm and walked to a table with a small pot of tea and two mugs waiting for her.

“You didn’t even order yet.”

She poured him a cup. “No need. I come here often enough, and I order the same thing every time, and I always sit at this table.”

“Jack told me to ask you about how you met him, if you don’t mind sharing?”

“No, I don’t mind. Do you remember that prat on the arm of Lady Poisson at the assembly last night?”

“The one who looked like he had a stick shoved up his—“

She laughed. “That about sums him up, yeah. James Stone.”

“I never thought he was good for you, Miss Tyler,” interjected the server as she laid the plate of chips on the table, along with a small bottle of vinegar.

“Thank you,” Rose answered as she doused the hot potatoes. She picked one up and took a bite and hummed. “Oh, these are gorgeous. My compliments to the cook.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Tell me more about Jimmy,” John prompted.

“Oh, he was dreadful, and he hated to be called that.”

The clench in his jaw as she told him about their engagement was not unnoticed.

Before they knew it and just as John had finished sharing a story from one of his courses, Donna pulled up a chair to their table. “Still here?”

Rose blushed. “We’d lost track of time.”

“Henrik is holding his store open just for you. I spoke with him a few moments ago.”

“Oh! I’d nearly forgotten!” She stood and searched in her handbag for a few notes. “John, I have to go. I’m so sorry. I enjoyed the time with you.”

He leaned forward in his chair. “It’s alright. I’ll see you tonight.” His smile lingered as he watched her rush out the door.

Donna tapped his shoulder. “If you sketch her, she’ll last longer.”

“I have, a number of times, believe me.”

She laughed and filled Rose’s cup with the last bit of tea in the pot. “You didn’t miss a beat at all. I’m sorry we didn’t get to know you sooner, John.”

“It’s alright.” He shrugged. “I’ve had my head up my arse for far too long.”

“I think you’ll really enjoy our family this evening. Yule’s Eve is always a night to remember.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

—

Rose’s heart pounded as she dressed for the night. She selected one of her more elegant dinner dresses, a gown in crimson velvet, and her maid helped to pull her hair up. She selected a string of pearls and matching drop earrings. She was sad for a moment at the thought of how perfect that comb from Henrik’s would be in her hair.

Her ensemble wasn’t too out of the ordinary for a Yule’s Eve, but this year was different. She couldn’t recall caring this much about her appearance when James attended.

Other guests arrived before the men did.

Martha had been friends with Amy and Rory Williams for some time. She’d met Amy at a social gathering, and conveniently enough, Rory, her fiancé at the time, was a doctor. She’d shadowed his practice in her studies to become a nurse. Now, of course, he was serving in the army as a medic.

Tony’s governess, Clara Oswald, and her aunt, Sarah Jane Smith (who’d been the girls’ governess) also made an appearance.

Finally, _finally,_ their butler announced the arrival of the three soldiers. To her surprise and delight, Ianto also accompanied them. She blushed as John quickly glanced over her form before approaching her and brushing his lips over the back of her gloved hand.

Tony immediately took to the men, as Rose figured he would. She could only imagine how delightful it was for him to have four older brother figures around the table. John seemed fond of him in particular, and she wondered why. Not that she minded, but it only made her more curious to know him.

As they all gathered in the drawing room after dinner, the party had run out of seats, what with their small staff joining their group. Rose and John opted to stand together behind the sofa, the back of which was not too far from the large tree, near the picture windows. He rested his hand in the small of her back as they watched everyone exchange gifts.

“A flask! This is gorgeous.” Jack held it up and inspected the engraved patterns on the front.

Pete offered, “See me later, and I’ll fill it with the good stuff.”

Tony had selected an illustrated book of all manner of Gallifreyan flora for his governess, “Because Miss Clara is always pointing out trees to me on our walks. She likes the leaves,” he said, and the room chuckled.

As the others opened their gifts, Rose gently tugged John’s arm and led him backwards a few steps to the tree. She picked out a package from within the branches. “This is for you,” she said softly as she held it out for him.

He slowly unwrapped the paper. “Rose, this is gorgeous.” His fingers skimmed over the cover of the journal. “What an unusual color of leather.”

“I thought the royal blue was beautiful. I can only imagine the work the crafter went through to get that hue.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I know just what I’ll use this for.”

“What’s that?”

“I cannot divulge.”

“Alright.” She grinned and her tongue peeked from behind her teeth.

He swallowed and admired how soft her features were in the candlelight. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small box from Henrik’s. “I, ehm, got this for you.”

“I recognize this ribbon. I can only imagine where you went for this.” She nudged him with her elbow before untying it. When she opened the box, she put a hand over her mouth. Tears nearly spilled over onto her cheeks. It was the comb, the one with roses. “Oh, John. I don’t know what to say.” She closed the box and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”

Before he could react and return the embrace, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I’d been wanting to get this for a while now. Did Mr. Henrik suggest it to you?”

He smiled. “No. I thought it was beautiful, like you.”

She blushed and held out the box for him and turned her head. “Would you?”

He gingerly removed it from her hand. No swift movements, he thought, or he might embarrass himself by dropping it. He set the box on the windowsill and examined her hair for a moment before sliding it into place near her updo.

She looked at him again before examining her reflection in the window. “What do you think?”

“I think—“ he drew her to himself and kissed her hand, “you are lovely, with or without decorative hairpieces, and the comb itself is greatly complemented by the wearer.”

She bit her lip. “Flatterer. I bet you say things like that to all the ladies.”

“Only one, and I count myself lucky that she has counted me worthy of her attention.” His heart skipped a beat when she glanced at his lips.

“It’s a shame, Pete, we didn’t hang any mistletoe in that window,” Jackie interjected.

Only then did they notice everyone staring at them.

“Certainly would be a lot more convenient than the sprig hanging in the archway to the foyer,” Pete added as he refilled his glass of brandy. “But then again, maybe the foyer would offer a bit more privacy for a few minutes, emphasizing a ‘few’ only.”  
Rose buried her head in his chest for a few seconds before he squeezed her hand. When she looked up at him, he quirked his head in the direction of the door. She grinned and took off, tugging his hand, and he ran with her down the corridor. They laughed the whole way until they reached the aforementioned archway.

She glanced at his lips again before she pulled on the lapels of his coat and backed up to the wall.

He was overcome completely and captivated by her. She was kind, compassionate, fearless and fierce, and apparently passionate, judging by the way she threaded her hands through his hair and tugged slightly. He pressed his hand to the wall next to her to brace himself as his knees nearly buckled in response, and pulled her waist flush against himself, slightly away from the surface behind her. Their lips danced a bit clumsily at first, and Rose giggled at their fumbling. They eventually settled into some semblance of finesse.

What was it Jack had said? _“Don’t think of her as being yours. It’s the other way around.”_ Had that only been twenty four hours ago? Had he only spoken to her for the first time the night before? But he’d belonged to her from the moment he’d laid eyes on her, far longer if he counted when she’d first seen him. This was an outpouring of months of waiting. Making up for lost time indeed.

He would do whatever was necessary to remain hers for the rest of their lives.

“That was… interesting,” he offered when they parted.

“I can certainly tell you haven’t done that before.”

He tilted his head. “Well, you’re not too great yourself.”

She rested her hands on his chest. “You know what, John?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“I suppose that means we need more practice.”

He leaned in and brushed her nose with his. “Maybe slower this time?” He smiled when he felt her breath hitch, and he caught her slightly parted lips with his. He removed his hand from the wall to gently thread his fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck. He took his time in massaging her lips with his, delighting in her sighs.

She cupped his cheek as they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers, savoring each exhale of hers he could feel on his skin.

“Rose,” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“That was better?”

“Yes.” She pulled back and he caught her gaze, his eyes shining. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, her palm tingling when he kissed it. She glanced at his hair and giggled.

“What?” he asked warmly, trying not to laugh himself.

She reached up and brushed at his fringe. “I seem to have disheveled your hair.”

He caught her hand. “I don’t mind.” He leaned down to kiss her again.

She melted against him, draping her arms around his neck, gently easing away after a moment. “I don’t wish to leave, but we have to go back,” she said, “or Father will come out here himself.”

He touched his forehead to hers. “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“Me, too.”

“Damn the war,” he muttered.

“I thought it was worth it. Isn’t that what you told me last night?”

“That was before I kissed you.”

She breathed in and out deliberately. “I guess you’ll just have to win it so you can come back and kiss me anytime you’d like.”

“Hell, I’d go take on the King himself if I could right now.”

“Not with your hair looking like that, you can’t.” She eased away from him again, which was so difficult when he looked at her like that, with heat in his eyes. She circled round behind him and tried to smooth it as best she could.

He held out his arm for her and they strolled down the hall back to the drawing room.

“I am sorry that I’ll have to leave. I wish circumstances were different.”

“What you’re doing, John, it’s so important.” She stroked the apple of his cheek with her thumb. “Save the colonies and come back to me, yeah?”

He leaned into her touch.

“You could stay here until you’re called away. And when you come home.”

 _Home._ Something he’d never had to call his own. He had a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in at night, but never a place he where he felt settled. Arcadia never felt like home. He enjoyed staying with Jack and Mickey, but their townhouse never felt like home. It was merely a place to stay while he worked his way up.

Maybe home isn't a dwelling, he considered, not a proper house with doors and carpets and windows. Maybe home was where you felt anchored. Maybe family isn't necessarily connected by blood, but the people you trust. Rose had been his anchor the last few months. Jack, Mickey, now the Tylers, he trusted them.

“Home,” he whispered.

“Sometimes you look so sad,” she said. “I wish I knew how to help.”

“You do. More than you even know.”

“What troubles you?”

“Someday I'll tell you.”

She kissed the corner of his lips. Taking his hand, she opened the door to the drawing room. To their relief, the other members of their party continued their conversation and didn't acknowledge them. They sat together on the end of one of the sofas next to Martha.

Donna played a few chords on the pianoforte and Jackie slipped them a book of songs. “Carol time!” Donna sang.

“It’s a Tyler family tradition, singing together on Yule’s Eve after the gifts,” Rose noted.

Pete called out the first number and they all found the page. They enjoyed a good hour or two of singing before they all parted ways for the evening.

\--

As the men made their way to the cottage, Pete walked a little slower than the others. John kept in step with him. Once Jack and Ianto and Mickey had entered the cottage, he spoke up. “I wanted to, ehm, thank you. Sir. For earlier.”

“Son, war changes the rules a bit. Believe me, I know. You won’t see her for months after the next summons, maybe even longer. You endure untold hardship out there, so you get every moment in you can with the ones you hold dear, and you don’t take it for granted. Love letters are an oasis, a touch of souls, but that doesn’t replace the warmth of a hand.”

He gazed at the stars.

“Seeing you two, it reminded me of when Jackie and I first met. I know what it is to be young and in love. And you both looked… perfect. Like a painting. You fit so well together.” He sighed. “Rose is wise enough to discern a person’s character for herself. If she trusts you, that’s good enough for me.” He rested a hand on John’s shoulder. “You wouldn’t ever give me a reason not to trust you, would you, John?”

He swallowed and met Pete's probing stare. “No.” He quietly added, “Sir. I couldn't… couldn’t bare to lose her trust.”

He smirked and patted his back. “Good. See you in the morning.” He took a few steps away before he turned back. “And, John?”

“Sir?”

“You can trust us, too. A man should be measured by the content of his character, not by his wealth or pedigree. That’s why we’re fighting, yes?”

His chest swelled. “Y… yes, Sir.”

“Good.” He turned and walked back to the house.

He laid awake that night, not sure the morning would ever come. Every nerve in his body was on fire at the thought of being near her again. He tossed and turned until sleep forced itself upon him.

—

Every Yule’s Eve, ever since they were little, the sisters stayed together.

Rose was seated at her dressing table, absentmindedly brushing her hair while she relived that fantastically romantic snog when Donna opened the door to her room.

“I brought the chocolate!” Donna announced.

Rose screamed and dropped her brush. “Crikey, Donna, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack!”

Donna doubled over in laughter, and Martha tumbled in after her. “The look on your face!” She laughed again.

“C’mon, Rose. You didn’t forget, did you?” Martha teased.

“Of course not! I was just…”

Donna sat on the bed. “On another planet, I should think.”

“Well…” She played with her hair.

“All the more reason why tonight is important. Maybe this time next year it’ll only be Martha and me on Yule’s Eve.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Rose blushed and picked up her hairbrush. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Who knows, though. Anything could happen. Seems Mickey and Martha are sweet enough on each other.”

Martha scrunched up her nose and giggled.

“Come on,” Donna patted the bed beside her. “Everybody in.”

Rose ran and flopped onto her quilt.

“You are giddy, aren’t you?” Donna pulled back the covers.

She stretched out her arms and smiled. “I can’t help it!”

“Of course you can’t, and that’s wonderful. Martha and I knew he’d be a good one for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was obvious. You were gone the moment you laid eyes on him,” Donna said.

“It was mostly Donna, though,” Martha noted. “She and Jack had been scheming to put you both in the same room for a long while.”

Rose looked at her. “Had you really?”

She nodded. “Lucky for us, Jeanne threw her party last night.”

“Jack and Mickey managed to convince him to show up,” Martha added.

“Oh, goodness. Thank you.” Rose leaned over and hugged Donna after she slipped under the covers between her sisters.

“That’s right, thanks to me. Martha was too busy making eyes at Mickey because she didn’t think we could see her.” She had to wipe her neck. “Are you crying, Rose?”

She gave a watery laugh. “I told you, I can’t help it!”

“And you’d sworn off love for all eternity.”

“I didn’t know it would feel like this.”

“You know what I could stand to feel right now?”

“What?” She sniffed.

“Chocolate, in my mouth. Martha, pass it over.”

They both looked over at her turned on her side away from them.

“Martha, are you eating the chocolate?”

“No!” She smacked her lips.

Donna launched herself at her. “Give it!”

They all burst into laughter.

—

Pete pulled back the covers and nestled in next to Jackie.

She rolled over. “Pete?”

“Jackie?”

“What if we offered the cottage to them anytime they were home from the war? I love having them all here and they've been such good friends to our girls. And Tony, it’s nice for him to have men around for a change.”

“I am amenable to that.”

“Martha’s next, you know. They don’t think anyone sees them. They hide behind John and Rose. Smart move on their part. Probably snuck out for a moment on their own and we just didn’t notice.”

“Mickey’s a good man, too. A man of principle.”

“I’m just happy our girls are happy. Donna’s happy on her own and will be if and when she finds the right one, Rose would have been happy on her own, and Martha, so brilliant, has such big plans of her own. If this is the icing on the cake for them, I’d say we’re not half bad.”

“Not bad at all, Mrs. Tyler.”

“I love you, Mr. Tyler.”

“I love you, too.”


	5. 4: Helplessly Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men have an important conversation. John has a hard time not being able to tell Rose about it. Mickey and Martha make a decision.

The men awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the cottage. In the common area, they found someone had also left them scones and fresh milk.

Mickey and Jack and Ianto happily chatted, but Jack noticed that John was unusually quiet. “Cat got your tongue?”

“He’s love struck,” Mickey said. “Renders everyone speechless for a minute.”

John smiled a little and nodded. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Jack said. “We knew you’d like her.”

Mickey spoke around a mouthful of scone. “How long do you suppose before he asks her, Jack?”

“Hold your horses, Mickey. You wanna start naming the kids, too? They just spoke for the first time two nights ago.”

John tapped his bacon on the plate. “It is a valid question, though. How long do you think before we’re called up again?”

“If the Daleks aren’t stupid, it may be a few weeks. A month at the most. Nobody wants to fight in the middle of winter.”

“Nobody _wants_ to, but I wouldn’t put it past them.”

Jack continued. “We’ll eventually need to report. The generals will be corresponding soon. They need to strategize, think of something else. Otherwise, we won’t last long. We can’t afford losses like New York again.”

“If only there was some way to help in a greater capacity. You and I, Jack, we’re brilliant tacticians. And you, Mickey. What if you…” His eyes went wide. “You could… Mickey, you wouldn’t be able to fight.”

“I want to fight.”

“I know, Mickey, and that’s honorable. But you’re also a tailor, apprenticing with Ianto’s father. What if you worked on your apprenticeship, but you worked for the other side?”

“You mean… I pick up information.”

He smiled. “Right. Fighting, but on a different front line. Ianto, would your father get in on something like this?”

“A chance to undermine Skaro? Of course he would.”

“You’re not half-mad, are you?” Mickey objected. “I’d have to swear loyalty to the King. I couldn’t see Martha anymore, not until we’re finished.”

John looked away. He couldn’t imagine having to make that sacrifice. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested this.

He sighed. “But freedom is worth it. She’ll understand.”

“And unless you get caught,” Ianto added, “you stay safe.”

He nodded. “True.”

Jack jumped up at the sound of a knock on the door. “Ah, Mr. Tyler. Good morning.”

“Gentlemen,” Pete nodded as he stepped in from the cold. “Glad to see you found breakfast. I’ve been informed by my daughter—“ he nodded at John, “that I’m to allow you all to stay as long as you need. Jackie and I had discussed it anyway, and we wanted to offer the cottage anytime you’d wish during the war. It’s the least we can do to thank you all for your service, and for being good friends with the girls.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Mickey said.

“Why’s that?”

They told him their idea, and he pondered for a moment. “Take Martha with you.”

“I… can’t, though. When I swear loyalty to the King, I can’t imagine the hate I’ll get, what that would put her through.”

“War is a lonely business. You need someone to fight with, and I don’t want her to go that long without seeing you. I can get a document signed by both you and her. I report directly to General Washington, and that document will be for his eyes only. If we win, it’ll protect you from being tried for treason. I’ve also heard rumors Skaro will free the Thals. Of course, that’s to send them off to fight the colonies, the bastards.”

“Defect under the pretense of abolition? But what if I get caught? Wouldn’t that only put her in danger?”

“Why don’t you leave this decision up to her?” John offered.

Pete looked pleasantly surprised. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Good point, John. She would know the risks. Martha deserves the right to make that decision for herself.”

Mickey asked, “Should the rest of the family know about it?”

“Oh," John offered. "I wouldn’t be able to tell Rose.”

“Right. The less everyone knows, the better. John, she’d understand when this all comes out. She’ll have to understand that you need to keep some things from her until the war is over. It’s a matter of safety and the security of the colonies. Jackie understands that. It’s the personal things I can’t lie to her about. Where our money goes, what I do with my time, how I feel. That is a violation of her trust. Not matters of war.”

John nodded and swallowed. “This is your family, though. Treason, that’s… a serious thing, you know. Is it fair for everyone else to think of Mickey and Martha as traitors?”

“Two things you need to know about the Tylers is that we’re tough and we’re smart. It’s not in our character to be disloyal to our beliefs. Do you think Jackie will buy for one minute that her daughter’s gone and sworn allegiance to the King?”

“I suppose not.”

“She’ll figure something is up, as would Donna and Rose. These are unusual times. If you're that worried, talk it out with her. You need to trust her to understand as much as she expects to trust you.” He looked at Mickey. “Talk to Martha over the next few days. If this is going to work down the road, you need lay the groundwork now, build your credibility. Washington’s got his network of spies about, and we can connect you with them. They’ll have methods of passing information to the right hands. The other side does as well, which is why we need to be careful. I already caught one trying to infiltrate this family.”

“Lance,” Jack noted.

“Yes. I couldn’t think they’d try it again if I caught somebody once, but you never know. They’d likely go a different route from now on.” He shifted in his seat. “Let’s sit on this for a few days. Mickey, spend the next few days with Martha. Take your time with her. You and I and her, we’ll all sit together and write a plan to present to the General.”

—

For the next two days, Mickey and Martha spent time alone, so the others all took to entertaining themselves. Ianto joined them in the afternoons, as did Amy and Rory and Clara and Tony.

John, for his part, was unusually quiet; he only spoke when necessary. The conversation in the cottage weighed on him in spite of Pete’s reassurances.

Rose noticed his growing silence. Donna guessed Rose was keen to address him, but she wouldn’t if she felt obliged to the company. She suggested a winter riding trip with Jack and Ianto, and they agreed and set out after breakfast the third morning.

Lunch was quiet again. Not even Tony could prompt a smile from John.

Rose couldn’t take it any longer. John stood at the window of the drawing room, where he and Rose had been a few nights before, gazing out at the snowy yard.

She gently threaded her arm through his. “John?”

He look at her in surprise and rested his hand over hers. “Yes, Rose. I’m sorry. I was lost in thought. It happens often with me.”

“You told me a few days ago, I remember. Might I speak with you, though? Maybe in the library?”

“Yes, of course.”

Rose closed the door of and faced him in the middle of the room.

“You only seem to be lost in thought when something is bothering you. Have I done something to displease you, John?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been very quiet. You don’t speak unless you’re spoken to. You don’t smile. It's like you’ve changed since the other night. I can’t help but think I’m at fault somehow.”

“Rose, you could never displease me.”

She crossed the room to meet him. “Then what bothers you so?” Her voice wavered.

“Oh, I am sorry. Rose, I am so sorry.” He held her. “Rose,” he whispered. “The very thing I was afraid of, I managed to do it anyway.”

“What?”

“Pushing you away.”

“Why are you afraid of that?”

He closed his eyes. “There might be… things that I have to do. Some things I won't be able to tell you about what's happening with the war. I want you to know that I'm not doing it to betray your trust. I would never…” He opened his eyes again. “Not when it comes to matters between you and I.”

She nodded. “I know. You have to keep people safe. Father had to explain that to us.”

“That’s the only reason I wouldn't tell you.”

“Did something happen, then? This is really bothering you if you haven’t talked to me.”

He sighed and looked away.

“You can’t tell me.”

He nodded.

She cupped his cheek. “Whatever it is, it’s alright. ‘S’like I said the other night, what you’re doing is important.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Aside from that, is anything else bothering you?”

“No. I was afraid that keeping something from you would upset you.”

“John, I trust you.”

He touched his forehead to hers. “I really don't deserve you.”

“I think that's for me to decide, yeah?”

They stood in silence for a moment.

“The other night at the ball, that wasn't the first time I saw you.”

“Yeah?”

“It was in the commons. You were sitting with Jack and Mickey. That was the day of the massacre.”

“So we never had the chance to meet.”

“No, but I'd thought of you often.”

“You didn't even know my name.”

“Oh, but I wanted to. I'm not a praying man, but whenever I thought of you, I prayed you weren't with someone else.”

“Somebody listened, then. I think if I hadn't broken it off with James on the day I first saw you, I would have anyway. Just watching you speak, it reminded me that there are better men out there. At least men with more passion.”

He exhaled. “I need you to know exactly what you’re getting with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t have a family. My mother and I, we were left on our own in Arcadia, and she died in the yellow fever outbreak.”

She looked in his eyes and caressed the sides of his face. “John, that’s… terrible. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m an orphan. I have nothing.”

“That’s not true. There are men who have everything and aren’t half the man you are.”

“The reason I left the port was to make something of myself.”

“And you have. You’ve done more with nothing than some could hope to do in a lifetime.”

“And when all this is done, I… I don’t know why I started on this journey anymore. I don’t know why my status was important to me. Maybe I wanted to prove everyone wrong. I’ve had this chip on my shoulder for as long as I can remember, but… that doesn’t matter to me anymore, not in the same way. I want to build a life with you. I want to provide you with the life you deserve.”

“But all this, a life of means, that’s not important to me. I grew up on an estate, yeah, but I don’t need it.”

“Would you be satisfied as a poor man’s wife?”

“I would be satisfied being your wife.”

He gently pressed his lips to hers. “Rose, I love you.”

She smiled and draped her arms around his neck. “I love you, John.”

“The more time I spend with you, the more I fall in love. If I fall any deeper there won’t be much of me left. I’m wasting away by the day.”

“Well, then,” she purred, backing away from him with a smirk, “I shall take my leave of you.”

His jaw dropped and he reached for her hand, but missed. “Rose, come back.”

Her tongue caught in her teeth as she reached the door. “I guess you’ll just have to catch me.”

The shock in his eyes took on a whole new nature.

She laughed and turned the handle, running out into the hallway, and he chased her all the way out into the yard behind the house in the cold and and snow. He caught her around the waist, but he tripped over his feet and he turned so she’d land on top of him.

She brushed some snow from the fringe on his forehead as he held her waist.

All of a sudden, she groaned as a weight landed firmly on her back, accompanied by the giggles of a small child.

John grinned. “Tony!”

“Anthony Peter Tyler! You get back here this minute before you catch cold!” They looks behind them to see Jackie standing on the back porch with her hands on her hips.

John and Rose laughed as the little man pouted. Rose offered, “Go on, Tony. I’ll make some cocoa for you in a bit, alright?”

He smiled. “Okay!” He ran back to where Jackie was standing.

“Your sister can be stupid if she likes, but you most certainly cannot,” she added loudly enough for them to hear as she brushed off the boy’s shoulders and took his hand to return inside.

Rose looked down at John again, and he was grinning at her. Before she could say anything else, he flipped her onto her back, to which she yelped. He swallowed her cry in a kiss, and she wound her arms around his neck. He released her lips and said, “My love, let’s get out of the cold.”

“Sit by the fire?”

“With some of that cocoa you mentioned. Can we meet again in the library? I’d like to have a different memory of that room, rather than you confronting me about my shortsightedness.”

“A good afternoon indeed.”

He stood and pulled her up. He shivered. “My shirt will be soaked.”

“You can borrow one from my father. Come on!” She tugged on his hand and they ran back to the house.

—

Rose changed her dress and slung the old one over a chair to dry. She pulled the quilt from her bed and carried it to the library, setting it on the sofa.  She headed to the kitchen to make the cocoa. When she finished, she carried a tray with a pot and three mugs to the room, where John was starting a fire in the fireplace. “I’ll go find Tony, if you don’t mind?”

He nodded as he arranged the logs. “I owe him a smile.”

She hesitated to leave, and instead knelt by him and kissed him on the cheek. “Children are incredibly forgiving.”

He smirked. “You didn’t know me. I was rude and held grudges.”

“Of course, I remember now. You said you’d never learned to dance.”

“I spent all my time reading, and that’s how I learned to write.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’ll share the whole story with you the next time we’re together. But for now, go get him.”

The boy was sitting next to Jackie in front of a fire of their own. “Tony, I’ve made you some cocoa. John and I will be in the library, and I bet if you ask nicely, he’ll read to you.”

Tony smiled and slipped off the sofa to take Rose’s waiting hand.

“Be mindful of the child,” Jackie admonished.

“Mum!”

“I’m only teasing, sweetheart. I only mean to say don’t let him get too fresh. You’re not married yet.”

“Mum, honestly!” She walked with Tony back to the library, and he ran to John, giggling as he jumped into his lap. “Mr. John, can you read to me?”

“Can I? I would love to. Go pick something for me, please?”

“Yes!” He walked to his shelf of books full of fairy tales and legends.

Rose nestled into his side as he wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders.

Tony returned to sit in John’s lap and held the book out for him.

He took a sip of cocoa from his mug and set it to the side. “ _Les Mille et Une Nuits_ ,” he read off the title.

Rose made a sort of indiscernible noise and he glanced at her. She was biting her lip.“Is there a problem?” he asked.

“Your French is impeccable.”

“And that’s a problem?” He winked.

“Shut up,” she laughed.

“I shall remember to speak French at a later time. I can speak other languages, too.”

She closed her eyes and buried her nose in his shoulder. “Of course you can.”

“Would you like me to demonstrate those as well?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. John, can you read now?”

He looked at the child in his lap and laughed. “Rose owes you an apology.”

Her jaw dropped. “Why?”

“For being so distracting.”

After a while, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced to see Rose’s eyes were closed and she was resting peacefully. Tony was also asleep in his lap as well.

He smiled to himself and set the book on the table next to him. He finished off his mug of cocoa and rested his head on Rose’s, and soon he’d drifted off himself.

They were roused by a voice. “Come on, you two. Time to get washed up for dinner.” Donna lifted Tony from John’s lap. “I’m glad to see you’ve worked out whatever it is, because I was sorely lacking in my daily dose of disgustingly-in-love couples.”

Rose lifted her head and blinked. She inhaled through her nose and stretched, and then she glanced at John and hummed.

“What?”

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“You should see me in the mornings.”

“Okay.”

He blinked, and then he grinned. He kissed her on the cheek.

“Is that why you like Tony so much?”

“What?”

“I guess you didn’t have much of a childhood. But he does.”

He smiled. “It gives me hope.”

—

The next evening, Pete cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. All eyes turned to him. “I have a few announcements to make. First of all… well, I’ll leave the news to Martha to share.”

Martha smiled. “Mickey has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted.”

Jackie gasped, and Rose and Donna both jumped up to hug her. Jack and John shared the briefest of glances with him, to which he lightly nodded. When they’d settled, John reached for Rose’s hand underneath the table, and she laced her fingers with his.

Pete stood and picked up his glass. “Since Mickey has been here in the last few days, I’ve come to see him as a fine young man, one of principle and strong character, not unlike Martha herself. They both came to me and explained that they were ready to take the next step in their lives together, and with times being what they are, I can’t deny my daughter’s happiness. My blessing to you both.” He raised his glass and they all drank. “I went to town today, and I procured a special license from the Archbishop. The ceremony can take place next weekend.”

“Makes for a busy week,” Jackie noted, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, “But I’ve done more with less. Nothing we Tylers can’t handle.” And then the waterworks burst forth. “My daughter’s going to be married!” She sobbed.

Everyone around the table shared words of encouragement and blessing.

It was at night, when he fought for sleep, when he realized that if he waited too much longer with Rose, Martha and Mickey might not be able to attend. Rose would be devastated. If he was going to hide the plan from her, he could at least give her this... and they’d get to spend a little bit of time together as husband and wife before he left again.

Next week. He’d wait until after the wedding to ask.


	6. 5: Asking for His Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an important conversation with Pete. He meets with General Washington. Things progress with Mickey and Martha's wedding.

At breakfast the next morning inside the house, Pete asked John to stay behind. “Letter for you.” He slid a sealed document across the table.

“Before I get to that, might I ask a few things?”

A ghost of a smile twitched on his lips. “Absolutely.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Mickey and Martha will fight together for abolition. We know the colonies won’t free the Thals because the Council is full of cowards, so he’ll have a good excuse for leaving the army in a few months. When Skaro does, he’ll have reason for swearing allegiance to the King.”

“That’s brilliant.”

“It is, because he’s been fighting for that since before the war began. And it’s all down to you, man. You’re the one who planted the seed. What else did you need to know?”

“Rose.” 

“Ah.” He shifted in his seat. “That is a different matter entirely. I wondered when this would come up.”

“If we wait any longer, it would devastate Rose if Martha couldn’t be there. If I have to hide this from her, it’s the least I can do.”

“It would hurt Martha as well.”

“And, well, I love her. I don’t want to leave that business unfinished. I couldn’t stand the thought of her wondering when I’ll be home to take care of this.”

He nodded. “I understand. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Mickey and Martha. Both of you men, Jackie and I, we’re not ignorant of your situations. Neither of you come from families rooted in old money. Mickey’s parents aren’t even with us anymore. But we couldn’t be more proud to release our daughter to you. I have saved up a dowry for her, enough to get you started. If you invest it wisely and build on it yourself, you’ll be able to do the same for your children should you have any.”

“But Rose will stay here while I’m gone, yes?”

“Of course. No sense in buying a property while you’re gone and staying away from family. However long this goes on, your purse will be protected. And, John, I meant what I said the other night. A man’s worth should be measured by his character, and your character sets you far above many. I couldn’t ask for a better man for Rose. And I couldn’t be gaining a better son in you or Mickey.”

Tears filled his eyes.  _ Son.  _ “I couldn’t ask for a better family. When I’m with you all, I don’t feel the need to prove myself.”

Pete reached over and patted his shoulder. “That’s the spirit. By the way, your name has been nagging at me for the last few days.” He walked over to one of the tables at the side of the room and picked up a newspaper. “I finally remembered.” He set it down in front of John. “The hurricane that came through. The letter you wrote.”

“You saved it?”

“Wasn’t a dry eye in the room when we read it. Even the girls cried. You’ve got an incredible voice. When all this is said and done, you’ll be important to laying the groundwork of our new nation.”

“You believe I can do that?”

“You’ve spoken and written about the colonies’ financial situation. You’re studying law. What you’ve published already, it’s incredible.”

“Maybe that’s all I need.”

He smiled and tapped on the table. “Open that letter, John.”

He turned the letter over to see the seal, an elaborate set of swirls. “The Seal of Rassilon. This is from General Washington.”

“I’ve been speaking with him in the last few days, trying to sort out the business with Mickey and Martha.”

John cracked the seal and scanned the text. “He wants to meet with me.”

He nodded. “He does. You need to see him this afternoon. You can ask Rose tonight.”

“Shouldn’t I wait until after the wedding?”

“Why?”

“It’s Mickey and Martha’s time.”

“You must not understand the sisters. They’ll be ecstatic for each other. Let them have their time together.”

He stood. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re family now. Dispense with the ‘Sir’ business.”

“Yes… Pete.” He went immediately to find Rose to show her the letter.

She hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek.

He couldn’t help but grin. “Don’t get too excited. I don’t know what he wants yet.”

“Go see him and find out!”

—

General Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart Washington was tired. The colonies admired him, readily sang his praises, but reality in the field was different. The battle of New York had worn down morale. Men left his ranks by the day or requested to be switched to other regiments. He needed help.

He hoped to find it in the young man Lieutenant Tyler was raving on about. By all accounts, he was brilliant and was earning some respect, certainly after his bold idea to steal enemy cannons. Maybe he could provide a new set of eyes once he—

A knock at the door interrupted his introspection. He returned to shuffling his papers on his desk. He sniffed. “Come in.”

“Sir,” a man addressed.

“State your name.” He leafed through one of his stacks.  


“Captain Harold Burr. I was under General Montgomery.”

“Shame about his demise in Quebec. At ease, Captain.”

“It was, Sir. He was a good man.”

“That he was. Your business.” He looked up at the man.

“Let me start off by saying I admire your tactics, firing at the Daleks from a distance.”

He lightly scoffed and raised an eyebrow and glanced over his papers again. “Thank you.” If only that strategy had worked. Not a good impression, flattery.

“I have some strategies of my own I’d like to present, if I may.”

Another knock sounded on the door.

“Enter,” Washington directed.

A younger man stepped into the room. “Alexander Hamilton, Sir. You requested to see me.” He approached the desk and presented the summons.

“Yes. Have you met Captain Burr here?” He nodded his head towards the man.

He grinned. “Yes, he’s my professor at the Academy.” He offered his hand. “How are you? Haven’t seen you in some time.”

Burr didn’t look nearly as enthused. “Same as any of us in these times.”

John nodded. “I expect to be married soon.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You? The man with a quill attached to his hand?”

He laughed. “It seems impossible, doesn’t it? She’s… quite something, though.”

“What family?”

“The Tylers.”

“No. Lucky you, man. How’d you manage that?”

He grinned. “My good looks and charm, of course."  


Washington cleared his throat. “Burr, if you’ll excuse us, we have matters to discuss. I’ll summon you later today.” 

He nodded to the General as he stepped away. “Of course, Sir.”

“And Burr?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Close the door on your way out.”

He stared at John for a moment before he exited the room.

“Hamilton, sit.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

He laughed and stroked his mustache. “No, not at all. In fact, quite the opposite. You’ve done nothing but help.”

“Sir.”

“My Lieutenant has had nothing but good things to say about you. He tells me it was your idea to make your brother-in-law a spy.”

“Yes, it was.”

“I have a mission for you. It will take time, but the payoff will be worth it.”

“Sir.”

“I believe one of my generals has turned. I need you to catch him. He needs a new aide-de-camp. I’m sending you. And when you’re finished with him, you can stay on as mine.”

He furrowed his brows. “I cannot.”

“And why not?”

“I want to fight. I can lead. At least Laurens is doing something noble behind the lines.”

“You will be, too. Maybe you won't be fighting in the way you expected, but you will be. You’ll be saving countless lives and taking out a huge leak. Think about it. A General, leading our men in battle, is providing information to the Dalek army. It is my understanding you are quite taken with the Lieutenant’s daughter, are you not?” 

“I am, but I hardly see why that’s relevant to my ability to lead as more than a Captain.”

“It’s not, but hear me out. If you were out there fighting, and one of my Generals gave information to the enemy about this regiment’s strategies, you might not make it home to her. Think of all the men in this situation. Think of all the wives and children left behind. Consider that the Daleks may have had the upper hand in New York precisely because they were fed vital information.” 

John looked away and clenched his jaw. The General was right. He didn’t want to admit it, but that shed new light on the battle. 

“You know because you were there. They were a step ahead of us at every turn. I know their army is good, but we had little to no breathing room until you intervened. You introduced an element of unpredictability which changed the game. I need you to provide direction like that around my table. Furthermore, Laurens wants the information he gleans to be delivered to you. I need someone who can write my correspondences. I’ve read some of your work. You can weild a pen, Hamilton. I wouldn’t be nearly as persuasive in my pleas to the Council as you would be.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Will you do this? Would you serve the colonies in this manner?”

He nodded. “If I may, I cannot leave yet.”

“Why not?”

“I need at least two weeks.”

“And why do you need such an exorbitant amount of time, Hamilton?”

“I would like to marry. Laurens is not my brother-in-law yet.”

He smiled. “I understand, and I was advised you might make such a request. And, if we get through this, I will personally sponsor a trip for you and your bride.” 

“Sir, that is… kind of you.”

“It is only fair since I’m stealing you from her.” He leaned back in his chair. “You will advise me during your time here and put your mind to work. I would like to see you in action, so that I might provide a more accurate description of you myself for General Arnold. In fact, he will be here next week, and you will leave with him. You will also meet your partner, Captain Zachary Flane. You may have three days with your wife after your wedding, but I cannot spare any more time. This matter must be resolved with care and haste.”

“Yes, Sir.”

—

Rose set her napkin on the table after she finished her plate. “John, why are we dining by ourselves tonight in the library?”

“I requested it.”

“And why did you request it?”

“I… ehm, I had a meeting today, as you know, with General Washington.”

“How was it?”

“He has given me a special assignment.”

She smiled. “Oh, but that’s wonderful, John.”

He reached for her hand across the table. “That means I need to leave. For several months.”

Her smile fell a little. “I told you, I understand.”

“And after the assignment is complete, I will continue to work for General Washington. And he likely, hopefully, rather, won’t be in this area still.”

“Yes.”

“That means I will be gone for a long time. I could probably manage a visit home every few months or so, during the in between time, but only for a few days.”

She nodded.

“And it wouldn’t feel right to leave you unless…”

“Yes?”

“I asked him for a little time.”

“Why? What are you trying to say?”

He stood and held her hands down by their sides when she joined him. “I love you, and in the last few days I have spent with you and your family, I have become even more convinced that I don’t want to, nay, I cannot live without you. In the night, when we are parted, my heart aches because you are not with me. When I do come home, I want to be able to be with you and love you freely.”

She stepped closer to him and fiddled with one of the buttons on his waistcoat. “Well, we’d have to be married for that to happen.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

She met his eyes. “Maybe you should ask.”

“Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Jonathan Alexander Hamilton, I will.”

He embraced her with a kiss.

“I love you, John.”

“You’ve made me so happy, Rose. I didn’t think it would ever be possible to feel so full.”

“And, if we don’t go tell my mother now, you’ll feel something else.”

He laughed. “I suppose we should.”

“Tell me, though, what brought this on?”

“Well, Mickey and Martha, of course. But we’ll all be served a summons soon. We should all be together. Who knows when that will happen ever again?”

“That’s sweet of you. Very considerate.”

“Jack and Mickey, your sisters, they helped put us together. It’s only fitting that they should stand witness, is it not?”

“It is.”

“Then let’s be off to tell them, love.” He squeezed her hand and rested it in the crook of his arm.

Jackie screamed, of course. 

Pete directed that they should all proceed to the drawing room, that they might celebrate the evening for both newly engaged couples.

—

The week went quickly. Ianto’s father was able sew dresses for both Martha and Rose on such short notice. Martha chose a yellow for her gown; Rose, a muted teal for hers. Donna purchased for herself a dress in coral for both events.

John spent his weekdays with Washington, helping him to revise his strategies to present to the Generals. His target would be visiting so he could meet his new aides. The days flew by, and the distraction a welcome grace by John. The sooner he could marry Rose, the better, and if his hands were left idle on the estate, he might have driven himself mad with trying to be patient.

Evenings were taken with dinner and time with Rose. They laughed and talked and dreamed together. They had an unspoken agreement to speak normally, as if their separation wasn’t imminent.

The exception was Mickey’s stag night.

Pete poured five glasses of his finest brandy in the cottage. “Men, this is one of the last times we will be together. But what we do, it is for freedom. It is for equality. It is so we can build a better life for our children. For a time, Mickey, you and Martha will distance yourselves from this family. It will be painful, especially for the women. But know that you will always be a part of this family, and you will be welcomed back with open arms. I’ll see to it. You are our son now, and you always will be. Let’s all put a good face on tomorrow, shall we? For our women.” He held up his glass.

“For our women,” John and Mickey acknowledged. 

“For my man,” Jack said, winking at Ianto, to which they laughed. “And now,” he continued, setting two boxes on the table, “enough with the sob fest. It’s supposed to be a celebration, and for that, I have secured the finest cigars, and I brought chips for a friendly game of poker. No stakes needed when we’re already facing them elsewhere.”

“Good point,” Mickey conceded. He dealt out the chips and the cards and they spent the night laughing and falsely gambling.

—

The next morning at the church, Rose stood on her toes to kiss John, but stopped short and furrowed her brows. “How much did you all drink last night?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “More than was necessary on my part, I’ll admit. But today is not my day, and I am not speaking vows, and I am most certainly not spending the night in bed with my love.”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I hope you had a good time.”

“We did. My apologies for not being presentable for you.” He kissed her cheek in return.

“You are forgiven.”

He rested his hands on her hips. “All else to me is trivial.”

She tilted her head. “You’re so sweet, John.”

“Don’t tell anyone else. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“And what would that be?”

“The greatest pain in the arse.”

“Just because I said you’re sweet doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re a pain in the arse.”

“Yeah, but I’m a pain in the arse that you love, right?”

She gently gripped the lapels of his coat. “I wouldn’t have you any other way. I fell in love with you being an arse. All that debating and raw... passion when you speak.”

“But only you get to see my sweet side.”

“It’s like our little secret.”

He leaned into her ear and whispered, “And if I might be so bold, you might find that the two are not mutually exclusive, tenderness and passion.”

“Jonathan Alexander Hamilton, are you insinuating what I think you are?”

“I’ll leave it to your imagination.”

“Honestly, you two, can you not go five minutes without touching each other? You put the rest of us to shame, honestly.”

Rose laughed as John kissed her cheek once more. “Oh, Donna, forgive us, but the day invokes a certain feeling.”

“I know, dear. I’m only teasing. I couldn’t be happier for you, and for Martha, for that matter. Speaking of which, it’s time to go in the sanctuary.” She took Jack’s arm and faced the doors.

Jackie and Mickey and his gran appeared. John and Rose took their place behind Jack and Donna, and they all proceeded to the altar. Then came time for the bride and the father. The audience sighed at her lovely appearance.  


The wedding was every bit as sweet as expected. Mickey and Martha exchanged simple words.

“When I think of where we’re headed,” Mickey said, squeezing her hands, “there’s nobody I’d rather have fighting by my side than you.”

Martha added words of her own. “There’s not a man out there braver than you, and I’m so lucky I get to be your wife.”

“I think it’s rather the other way round, innit?” Mickey interjected, to the amusement of those in attendance.

They all returned to the house after the wedding brunch, and wine and music were had by all. Mickey and Martha had disappeared unnoticed, but not unexpectedly, at some point. Eventually, they all went their separate ways for the evening, except for John and Rose, who remained in the drawing room. 

He gently rested his arm around her shoulders. “That will be us next week.”

“I know.”

He admired the light flush in her cheeks from the wine. “You’re so lovely, Rose.”

She nuzzled her nose in his cheek. “And you’re so handsome.” She giggled.

“You’ve had a little too much this evening, I see.”

“Give me a moment and I’ll be fine. Though you can hardly blame me for my girlish inclinations. You, sitting with me.” She giggled again.

“Would you like some water?”

She wiped her cheek. “Yes, please.”

He stood from the sofa to fill her glass, mostly for his own respite. “For m’lady,” he offered.

“Thank you.” She sipped.

“Are you nervous at all?”

“Are you?”

He inhaled. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never been with a woman before. It’s new, is all. I’ve certainly spent plenty of time thinking about it. About you.”

“But are you nervous?”

He thought for a moment. “Not so much nervous, as it is… well, it’s like when you stand before something majestic, sublime, and all you can feel is awe, maybe you’re a bit breathless.”

She sat up and leaned closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. 

His hands found her waist and her neck, and his lips barely touched hers. “My love, you are… devastating. If I hold any reservation in loving you, it is the fear of losing myself completely.”

“John,” she whispered.

“But it would be exquisite, to lose to such a worthy cause.”

“You hate losing.”

“I have already, for the rest of my life.”

“You won’t even let Tony win at cribbage.”

He laughed. “He has to earn it, Rose.”

“And what I have I done to earn you?”

“You never had to earn me.”

“This will be the longest week, I fear.”

“I think we need our rest. I should head out to the cottage. I’m to meet with the Generals again tomorrow.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Will you write to me, when you’ve gone?”

“Of course I will. It needs to go through proper channels, so it won’t arrive swiftly, but I will, Rose.” He kissed her forehead.

“Would you walk me to my room?”

“That’s a dangerous request on a night like this. No one would notice if I stayed.”

She raised her head and searched his eyes. She lifted herself from the couch and straddled his lap. Her skin tingled beneath her dress where his hands rested on her hips. She draped her arms around his neck and her lips hovered near his.

“I think I should avoid you until next weekend,” he said.

“We don’t have to be that extreme.”

“The very sight of you makes me weak. I would suffer so being in the same room with you, knowing I cannot touch you.”

She pressed her lips to his and caressed his cheek. “Then close your eyes.”

“Woman, you intend to kill me.”

She giggled.

“I love you, Rose.”

“I love you, John.”

He kissed her once more briefly before helping her stand. “I will compromise and walk with you to the stairs.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

They shared one more rousing snog at the foot of the staircase.


	7. 6: To Your Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rose get married, and then they do married people stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Alexander Hamilton for being the smoothest m'fer around, who really said that line about Eliza and his pride. (read the vows.....) And yes, the book from India is the book you think it is. 
> 
> Also shout out to the nonny on tumblr who gave me a compliment on this so I was motivated to finish this chapter and upload it today. Comments are magical ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Alsooooooooo shout out to the lovely [@licieoic](http://licieoic.tumblr.com/) for this beautiful portrait of John and Rose that I commissioned almost a year ago for this fic. She did a beauuuuuuuuuuuutiful job!!!!

The week flew by, and it was the eve of the wedding before anyone knew it. John’s stag party in the cottage was much like Mickey’s the week before, except John didn’t drink nearly as much, and Rose appreciated the time with her sisters and mother and friends. Before she went to bed, though, she went to see Jackie in private. She knocked on the half-open door.

“Come in.”

Rose stuck her head in the door. “Hi,” she said quietly.

“Aw, come here, sweetheart.”

She ran and jumped onto her bed, snuggling up into Jackie’s waiting arms.

“What’s up? How are you doing? Are you nervous, sweetheart? Is that why you’ve come to see me? Oh, please tell me you’re not nervous. It’s perfectly natural to be, of course, but--”

“Not really. I trust him. But, Mum, what do I… do?”

“You’ve taken care of yourself before, right? No need to be ashamed of that, as lovey as you two are. I’m surprised you’ve held out this long, you and your mooning eyes.”

“Mum!” She paused. “Wait, are you saying you would’ve understood if we’d…”

“Wouldn’t have been happy about it, but yeah. I can tell he’s irresistible for you.”

“I’ve had to take care of myself.”

“Then you already know how to listen to yourself. You just tell him what you need and let him do the work for you. And, if I might add, it’s not very pretty to look at, but it gets the job done.”

She laughed.

“And there’s more than one way to skin your cat, I’ll just say that.”

Rose blushed deeply and covered her eyes with her arm. “Mum! Honestly!”

“Just… get creative with it, honey. Appreciate him, he’ll appreciate you. When you get it right, when you’re with the right person, it’s good. And, if you really want to know, he doesn’t have to take charge the whole time. As long as whatever you’re doing is alright with the other, then nothing is off-limits. You can touch him as much as you want to, just like he can for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s all about mutual love and respect. Couple years ago, remember when Pete had to go on that trip to India?”

“I remember that. Then Tony came along.”

She smiled. “Right. Part of that was because of this gift he got for us, this book. I loaned it to Martha last week for her wedding night. Read a little bit of it, see if it doesn’t open your mind, yeah?” She picked it up from her nightstand. “If you must know, Pete’s not sharing this with the boys. They have no idea what they’re in for. I know you won’t have our name anymore after tomorrow, but Tyler women always have the upper hand, and don’t you let him forget it.”

In her room, Rose blushed as she opened the cover of the book and flipped through some of the chapters. The illustrations alone had her mind spinning. Oh, their first night would be good indeed.

\--

They met at the altar the next morning, with the sisters and Jack and Mickey all standing witness. A sizable crowd had gathered in the sanctuary, including old and new friends.

“Do the bride and groom have any words to exchange?” Reverend McCrimmon asked.

“Yes,” John replied eagerly. He cleared his throat and looked out at the guests.

Rose smiled at him, ever the showman.

“Those of you who know me would say long-winded is an understatement.” Those who did spared a muffled laugh. “The truth is, I could speak for days about this woman and I wouldn’t have reached the end of why she is so wonderful.” He turned to her. “Words would fail me, and that is the one asset I have, so I’ll keep this as short as I can. All my life, I have been prideful. I’ve looked beyond my own status. I came here to Gallifrey knowing there would be a war, knowing it to be my only chance to prove my own worth. I was even willing to die for the cause if it meant my name would go down in history.” He took both her hands in his. “None of that matters to me anymore. Rose, you have given me a reason to outlive my pride, and I eternally in your debt.”

Everyone in the sanctuary had fallen silent until Jackie let out a shuddering sigh, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief, to which everyone lightly chuckled.

“Does the bride have anything to offer?”

She wiped her eye. “I don’t think I could say anything adequate enough to follow that up.”

“You can profess your love for me later in private,” John quipped with a wink.

“Oi, ceremony’s not finished yet,” Pete said.

Everyone laughed.

“Then we shall proceed with the handfasting,” the Reverend continued. “Hands, please, and parents of the bride.”

Rose offered her hand and John took it with his. The minister bound them by a navy blue cord.

“Will the parents of the bride consent and gladly give their daughter to this man?”

“We consent and _very_ gladly give,” they offered, and they would have ended in unison if not for Jackie’s enthusiastic addition.

“Rose Marion Tyler, will you consent and gladly give yourself to this man? Do you vow to hold and cherish him in love and all good faith in good times and in poor, in prosperity and in poverty, in health and in sickness for the remainder of your life with him?”

“I consent and gladly give myself to him and vow to uphold this promise.”

“Jonathan Alexander Hamilton, will you consent and gladly give yourself to this woman? Do you vow to hold and cherish her in love and all good faith in good times and in poor, in prosperity and in poverty, in health and in sickness for the remainder of your life with her?”

“I consent and gladly give myself to her and vow to uphold this promise.”

“Then as these two are bound together in hand in this ceremony, may their souls be bound together in life, in love, and in trust. With the consent of all parties and with the blessings of God Almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may--good grief.” He laughed.

Before the Reverend McCrimmon could finish the statement, John had wrapped his free arm around a surprised Rose and enthusiastically kissed her for far longer than was appropriate in public.

\--

John pulled his chair as close to Rose’s as he could at their breakfast at the church. If it hadn’t been for the niceties of society, he would have pulled her straight into his lap.

“This is lovely, innit?” Rose asked him. She leaned into his shoulder and reached for his hand underneath the table.

“Yeah, it is.” He glanced around and noticed a familiar face. “Pardon me for a moment?”

“Of course.” She squeezed his hand.

He couldn’t move, though, or stop starting at his wife’s beautiful countenance so near to him.

“What?” A smile played on her lips and her eyes darted to his.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Nor I, but did you need to do something?”

“Oh.” He blinked. “Yes, I did. Thank you for reminding me.”

She patted his arm. “Yep, you definitely married up.”

“I’m glad you finally see it my way.” He winked and walked to the other table. “If it isn’t Harold Burr.”

“John, good to see you, man.” He stood and offered his hand. “Couldn’t miss the opportunity to wish you congratulations in person.”

“Thank you, Sir. Do you know the Tylers?”

“Not personally, but they are obviously well-regarded in the county.”

“Let me introduce you, then.”

He shook his head. “No, you don’t have to.”

“Oh, come on. Your friendship has meant so much to me, your mentorship. Please.”

He preened a little at the compliment. “Alright, if you insist.”

“Come, meet my family.”

A shadow passed over his face, if only briefly. John was too preoccupied with the day to have noticed it.

“Where are you stationed now?” John asked as he led the man back to his table.

“The county of Georgia in South Gallifrey.”

“That far, eh?”

“Yes. We need to start preparing. The war will go south eventually.”

“That’s true.”

“And you? What did Washington need you for, if I’m not pressing?”

“I’m actually headed north for a while, then I’ll be with Washington.”

“Lucky you,” he muttered.

“Yes, I am. Speaking of, my wife. This is Rose.”

She stood and smiled.

“Mrs. Hamilton, pleasure to meet you. Harold Burr. I’m one of John’s professors at the Academy, or was, before this all began.”

“He’s the one who helped me get started. I owe so much to him.” John grinned proudly and clapped the man on the shoulder.

“That was kind of you, Mr. Burr. In that case, I am grateful for your help as well. Would you like to join us at Torchwood House for celebrations later?”

“You must promise me a dance. I want to hear all about how you met.”

\--

They celebrated with wine and music again and their closest friends back at the house.

John had done his best to learn for Rose, but graciously bowed out after the first dance. He didn’t mind taking a back seat and watching from the sidelines as she danced and spoke to everyone. He enjoyed the way she lit up the room by simply being her.

Mickey bumped him with his shoulder. “Congrats, boss.”

Jack stood on the other side of John. “We knew you could do it.”

He tilted his head. “Day’s not over yet.”

“Why’d you think I brought you one of these?” Mickey asked and handed him a glass of wine.

“How you feeling, big man? Nervous at all?”

“Not necessarily, because I know how much I love her. I’ve just… never been with a woman before. I’ve heard your perspective, Jack, but I suspect most of that’s you being crude.”

“Truth. My bark is far worse than my bite. It’s really far more beautiful than I make it out to be, but no less fun. Especially when it’s with a woman you love. Or man.” He laughed.

“Just… take your time and enjoy yourselves. Listen to her and she’ll tell you what she needs,” Mickey added.

John nodded. “That simple, eh?”

Jack looked at him. “You are nervous, aren’t you?”

“What if I’m not good at this? What if I’m not good enough for her?” He took a sip of wine.

“You’ll be fine. I’ve seen you fresh out of a bath.”

His eyes went wide and he choked.

“What? You’re the one who forgot to close the door.”

“Oh, my god, Jack.” He wiped his bottom lip while Mickey laughed and rubbed his hand on his jacket. “That would be so much worse coming from anybody else.”

“Happy to help.” He held out his glass, and they would have toasted if Donna’s voice had not cut in.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if we could all find a glass, I’d like to propose a toast to the happy couple, and if we could please have the bride and groom to the center here.”

He saw Rose move to stand next to Donna with two glasses, and she glanced around for him. She smiled when she met his eyes and held up the second glass for him.

He handed his glass to Mickey and walked to her, letting his fingers brush hers as he took the one from her waiting hand, adding a smoldering gaze for good measure. His confidence bolstered a little when her cheeks flushed.

“And if you ever need to know anything about these two, that’s all you need to see,” Donna said, and everyone laughed. “Having been the first born of my parents, whom I love dearly, I’ve been around for a while. Our family has been close for as long as I can remember, and it’s no secret that we’ve always held alternative views from some out in the community. It’s not a surprise to me, then, that my sister would fall in love with this man beside her. I remember so clearly when she first heard him speak, the look in her eyes when he espoused the very same views we discuss every night around our table. After getting to know the man behind the pamphlet and the mouth, I can say without a doubt that these two were absolutely meant for each other. The same look that she gave him the first time she saw him, he gives her every time he sees her, even when she’s not looking. John is wickedly good at cribbage, but young Master Tony and I discovered the secret to beating him is to talk about Rose and all other coherent thought floats right into the sky. Say her name from the other room and he’ll come running down the hall. He is completely, hopelessly, utterly mad for this woman. I couldn’t be happier for the both of you. My father has already said it several times, but I would like to offer my official welcome to our family, brother, and may you both be blessed as you begin your own. So, let’s raise our glasses in a toast. To the groom, to the bride, to your union and the Revolution, and the hope you provide for us all. May you live out your days in love and trust. Cheers.”

“Cheers!” everyone else offered. Glasses were clinked and everyone began chatting again.

After John swallowed his down, he waited for Rose to finish and kissed her. He kept it chaste, but he didn’t miss the opportunity to taste the wine on her upper lip. He pulled her flush against him and leaned down to her ear. “When can we get out of here?”

“Soon, I hope.”

“Maybe if we stay by the side for a while and we don’t move, everyone will forget about us.”

“Maybe towards the door?”

“And now,” Jack announced, “I have chips for a game if anyone would like to play. Friendly game, no real stakes.”

John looked at him, and he winked. He reached for her hand. “Jack’s got us covered. He’ll entertain everyone for a while.”

“Oh, bless him. Remind me to thank him later.”

“Not in the way he wants, though,” he said, and they both laughed. “Let me get us some nibbles and we can hang on the side for a bit.”

She nodded, and after they finished nibbling and Jack had the crowd entranced in one of his stories, they slipped away without notice. Once they were out of the drawing room, they ran all the way to her -- _their_ \-- room without interruption.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He took stock of the space. The walls were a beautiful shade of crimson. A fire crackled in the fireplace. Her bed was modestly large and probably far more comfortable than anything he’d ever slept on. He finally looked at her. “So.”

“So?” She’d sat on the bed.

“We’re married now.”

“We are.”

“And we’re alone.”

“And you’re still standing by the door. You could come and sit by me.” She patted the space next to her.

He ran, jumped, and flopped on the bed.

Rose laughed. “I said sit by me, not break the bed.”

He sat up and removed his jacket and waistcoat, tossing it to the chair in the corner of the room. “Much more comfortable.” He loosened his cravat and dropped it on the floor. He laid back and laced his hands behind his head, looking at her. “Are you comfortable?”

“Not really. The fabric of this dress is heavy.”

“Need some help?”

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.”

He sat up. “What do you need?”

“This dress has so many layers.”

He glanced up and down at it as she stood. “It’s beautiful, but I have no idea how this works.”

“We have to start with the gown itself, which is just the top layer.”

“This is a lot less romantic than I pictured.”

“Dress first, romance later. It’s really not like this all the time. Just because it’s my wedding dress.”

“Oh, good.”

“Help me pull this over my head.”

He stood and did so, looking at the hooped petticoat that remained. “Well, that’s incredibly attractive.”

“Don’t laugh!” She stepped out of it and took both parts to the corner of her room to be stored later. “Normally husbands aren’t here for this part so you all think we’re perfectly put together all the time. My ladies’ maid would help me undress, but I told her not to worry about it tonight. Would you rather her be here right now?”

“No.”

She fisted her hands on her hips. “Because I’ll go get her, or Martha or Donna. Either one of them can spend the rest of the night in here, and you can go back out to the cottage.”

“No. I’m sorry.”

She pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. “Then don’t laugh at me.”

“Alright,” he squeaked and cleared his throat, sitting on the bed again. “Point taken.”

She turned around. “I need you to loosen the strings on my stay. You have to start from the bottom.”

He took in the lacing. “I can see. One wrong pull and it would be even tighter.”

“Exactly. I could probably do this myself, but it’s easier and more fun this way.” She turned her head and flashed him her signature smile.

He smiled in return, just the corner of his lips turning up, and went to work.

Once free, she pulled it over her head and sighed, turning to face him. She was left in her shift.

“Better?”

She sighed and peeled off her stockings, bracing herself on his shoulder. “Yes.”

That reminded him of his boots and he removed them, along with his own stockings. “I didn’t realize how difficult it was to be a woman.”

“Ha! You think the clothes are the hardest part? You have no idea what we go through for you men. We can’t work for ourselves, not if we’re married. Our only job is to make you lot look good and produce heirs. If my parents hadn’t had Tony, the estate would pass through Donna, and that is only if she married. Then she’d have to produce a son, and the estate would technically be his. All the while a man can make as much money as he wants, own all the properties he can afford. His wife is his heir-producer, yeah, if she can produce, and he can take a mistress on the side or go to a pleasure house for all his jollies. And that’s just in my class.”

He grinned. “I love when you get like this.”

“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Of course I am. And I think it’s awful. Women are much more clever than men give you credit for, than even I did at one point.”

“What changed?”

“You. Your family. And when I get a chance, I’m going to work on changing things. It’s not fair.”

She smiled sweetly. “I knew I liked you.”

He rested his hands on her hips. “Good, because I like you a whole lot.”

“Yeah?” She put her hands on his shoulders.

“I promise I will never treat you like that. You are more than just an heir-producer to me. I don’t know how any man could take a wife with the thought of getting his thrills from somewhere else.”

“And what’s worse, a woman couldn’t walk away if she wanted to, not without shame, unless he were really, really awful. A husband can do whatever he wants to his wife and she is powerless to do anything about it.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I could have been in that position.”

He leaned in to kiss her neck. “There’s only one position I would ever put you in.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair and grinned wickedly. “Only one?”

He pulled away, eyebrows raised. “There’s more than one or two?”

She laughed.

“Where have I been my whole life?”

“With your head in the clouds. You’ve been too busy with other things to worry about love. I’m sure once you start using your imagination, it won’t be that hard to figure out. Also, my mum might have given me some advice and loaned me a book in private after my hen party. I stayed up all night thinking about you.”

“Can I see it?”

She straddled his lap. “Why do you need to look at a book when you’ve got me right in front of you?”

“I-I don’t. I’m just curious.”

She pushed him back and leaned over him, brushing his nose with hers. “You can be curious about me, you know.”

“I am. Believe me.” To his surprise, she didn’t kiss his lips, but his jaw, his neck. What’s more, her lips followed the trail of skin left exposed as she unbuttoned his shirt, and he groaned at the surge of desire that welled up in him suddenly. He leaned up slightly. “Rose, I can’t be curious if you don’t give me time to be.”

She blushed and sat up. “I’m sorry.”

He bolted straight up and touched her jaw. “Don’t apologize. Don’t.”

“I’ve been waiting a while for this. And you’ve been a horrible tease all week, and I know we only have a few days.”

“And clearly you know much more about this than me. A lesser man might be terribly offended.”

She giggled, leaning into him and lazily reaching around to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes darting between his and his lips. “I don’t think I know more.”

“I don’t know anything in this moment, except how unbearably beautiful you are.” He gently pressed his lips to hers. As they kissed languidly, he held onto her waist and turned them over. “Rose,” he murmured, “teach me how to love you.”

“Touch me.”

“Where?”

She sat up and pulled her shift over her head, leaning on her arm and curling her legs underneath her. “Anywhere you like. I’m all yours.”

His eyes toured the planes and curves of her body.

Rose smirked at the bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Where to even start?” He cleared his throat at the raspiness of his voice. “You look like a painting.”

She scooted closer to him and reached for his hand. “What about here?”

“Here’s good. Very good indeed.” He kissed the back of her hand, his eyes locked with hers. He reached for her cheek, brushing her skin with his thumb. “Or here.”

“You are entirely too considerate.”

“And you are entirely too impatient.”

She wrinkled her nose, giggling and leaning to kiss him, but nearly jumped when his hand rested on the bare skin of her side. She sighed as he caressed her back, threaded his fingers through her hair, and gently tilted her head. His lips trailed over her neck and she nearly melted, shuddering when he lightly caressed her breast with his free hand.

John was utterly entranced. That he could provoke such sighs from a woman, from _her_ of all women, was opening an entirely new world for him. In his imaginings, he always pictured them connected, of course, but he never dreamed that the journey on the way was just as fulfilling, if not more. The way she fell apart at his hand, to merely touch her and be rewarded with such music… discovering all the ways and secret places to pleasure her would now be his sole purpose in life.

He had to win the war. There was nothing for it. Winning was the only option, that he might come home to her and be able to love her every night. Die in battle or lose to Skaro and things would be vastly different for both of them.

He kissed her with renewed vigor, leaning her back. In just a few short days he would have to leave. The taste and softness of her skin, the tingling of her nails across his scalp and back, her ragged breathing would all fade in the coming months of their separation, a reality confined to the prison of his memory. He would take with him all of her he could.

“John,” she breathed.

“Yes?”

“To- oh god, touch me.”

“Where?”

She reached for his hand and guided it down her stomach to between her legs.

He raised an eyebrow. She was no stranger to the needs of her own body, and he throbbed at the thought he was the cause of her desire in the night. He would not give in to his pressing need, though, not in this moment. He exchanged the position of their hands and laced their fingers together. “Teach me.”

He paid attention to their hands for only a moment, quickly catching onto the idea, but then he couldn’t tear his eyes from her face. Her furrowed brows, her parted lips, her gasps and moans; she was gorgeous. She fisted her hand in his shirt as she reached the apex of pleasure and he wanted desperately to be pulled along with her. He gazed down at her and absentmindedly licked the moisture from his fingers… and his eyes went wide at the flavorful surprise.

“What?” she asked.

His mind spun at the possibilities, and thought better of sharing his particular line of thought. He needed some card to play when the time was right.

“Nothing,” he chuckled. “I suppose that was good for you?”

“Mm, it was.”

“Certainly looked like it.”

“Like what you see?” She grinned, tongue caught between her teeth.

His eyes raked over her body again. “I do.”

“I do not, however-” she sat up slowly, bringing her face near his, “see much of you.”

He forgot to breathe for a moment. He would never have the upperhand with her, would he? Then again, that wasn’t really a problem. He swallowed thickly and waited for her next bidding, entirely at the mercy of a goddess. All he wanted was to worship her. “W-what should I do, then?”

“You could take off your shirt, for starters.”

He inhaled. “Or,” he said and sat taller, raising an eyebrow, unbuttoning his cuffs, “you could take it off for me.”

“You sure you want me to do that?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

She giggled. “Look at us.”

He grinned. “What?”

“Playing like this.”

“That is the way of lovers, is it not?”

She climbed into his lap, incidentally hitting him right where he was most sensitive, and he groaned, leaning his head back. “Except, John, that was not there a few moments ago.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? Nothing to apologize for. It’s not shameful to desire your wife.”

He reached over his head and pulled off his shirt. “Right, then.”

“John?”

“Yes?”

She gripped his shoulders and pushed her hips into his again, which prompted another groan from him, and also wasn’t unpleasurable for her by any means. “Were you neglecting your needs earlier?”

He hummed.

“That was really sweet of you.”

He kissed her cheek. “Of course.”

“It’s only fair that I reciprocate.” She ground herself into him a few more times.

“Gah,” was all he could say, and he gripped her hips to pull her even further against him. “This would-” he said between clenched teeth.

She stopped, her chest heaving. “What?”

“-be a lot better without the breeches. Not that I didn’t enjoy that, mind. That was very enjoyable.”

She giggled and moved off of him. “I told you to take your clothes off.”

He turned around and hung his legs over the side of the bed, working on unfastening the blasted garment, when Rose pressed her to himself from behind. He smiled when she kissed his neck and her arms encircled him. He turned his head. “Hello.”

“Hello. You have a mole on your back.”

“Yeah?”

“Right between your shoulder blades.” She licked it and when his breath hitched, she laughed. “I love how easy you are.”

“I’ll have you know, Rose, I am many things, but easy is not one of them.”

“You’re _so_ easy.”

He scoffed. “Am not.”

She nibbled on his earlobe and slid her hand down his torso. He straightened his back and she brushed the curve of his ear with her nose. “Easy.”

“Alright, so maybe… _maybe_ , possibly, I am mildly pliable.” He turned his head again. “But only for you. And, now, woman, I really would like to disrobe.”

“Alright.” She sat back while he stood and allowed the garment to fall around his feet. “So that’s what your bum looks like.”

He glanced behind him at the area in question. “What do you mean?”

“Breeches are decidedly not conducive for bum-spotting.”

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Why are you spotting bums?”

“Donna and I used to tease about that. I always knew I wanted a man with a good bum, nice smile.”

“Is my bum satisfactory to you?”

“It’s small.”

He scowled. “My bum is perfectly--”

She laughed. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. See? You’re so easy.”

“You like it?”

“Yes. It’s proportionate to your long, lean frame. And you’re a soldier, so it’s toned. I like it.”

He grinned and hummed. “Good.” He flopped backwards onto the bed and laced both hands over his stomach. “Glad to know I’ve met both of your requirements.”

“Yes, you do.” She laid next to him on her side and leaned on her elbow, her head resting on her palm. “Slim and little bit foxy.” She gently traced a pattern on his upper arm.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking.” Miraculously, his calm, steady voice didn’t betray the gooseflesh that appeared on his skin in the wake of her fingers.

“And now I can touch.” She moved her hand to his chest, fingers gently running through the hair she found there.

His eyes never left hers as she studied him. If she had looked in his, she would have found pure adoration for her. He should have been terrified to be so bare and vulnerable before another person, but to know and be known by this woman was his greatest treasure of all.

His heart rate increased and he swallowed as her hand traveled lower on his torso, and he inhaled sharply as she lightly scratched through his patch of curls. And then, _oh,_ then she wrapped her hand around his length, and after a few gentle strokes, he couldn’t take it any longer. He rolled over and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her fiercely. And no matter how tightly he held her, no matter how much she tugged at his hair, no matter how much his tongue danced with hers, he still didn’t feel close enough to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and it became clear that his insistent need pinned between them held the answer.

“John,” she breathed.

“Yes?”

“You… you can… if you need-I…”

“You what?”

“I want you.”

“I’m yours.”

Lightly pushing on his shoulder so he’d roll onto his back, she straddled his waist. She took him in hand and positioned him at her entrance.

He gripped her hips to steady her and hissed as she sat on him. “Rose,” he choked out, “god, you feel amazing.”

She leaned over him and kissed him in response.

He drew up both of his legs behind her and thrust up into her, and both of them gasped loudly.

“John, yes!”

He repeated the motion, and then again and again for a moment and then she met him thrust for thrust. Pleasure multiplied and he felt himself tightening, but then she did the same around him and cried out, and that sent him to another level to see her lose it above him like that. He thrust into her deeply again and emptied himself.

She collapsed on his chest as they both gasped for air. Eventually she looked at him and they grinned, and then they laughed.

“We really did that.” Rose slid off of him, causing them both to groan a little.

“Yeah, we did.” He reached for his shirt on the floor to clean them both up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she curled into his side.

She reached up to caress his cheek. “I love you, John.”

“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” He held her hand and kissed her palm. “You were absolutely beautiful, love.”

“You were quite impressive yourself.”

His chest puffed up a little at that. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He yawned.

“Mum told me they’d run a bath for us in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” He closed his eyes.

“We probably need to cover up. I’m starting to chill.”

“Oh!” He bounded up and they both snuggled up under the covers in the same position. “Better?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes.”

He kissed her hair. “I love you.”

She patted his chest. “Good night, John.”


End file.
